


Stolen Moments

by EmDee8907



Category: La Reina del Sur (TV), Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: 203 Extended, F/M, Season 2 Rewrite, Slow Burn, oh the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDee8907/pseuds/EmDee8907
Summary: What happens when James and Teresa are alone, away from Camila and company. Alternate/extended scenes to season 2, takes place during episode 203 and continuing on. Season 2 rewrite.





	1. So it Begins

I have written fanfic for over 15 years, but this is my first time publishing online. (Please be gentle) 

I would like to thank the Discord Ladies Rea and Brenda for encouraging and helping me edit this. 

I have watched QOTS since day one and ever since 102 I fell in love with the dynamic between James and Teresa. This is going to be about alternate or extended moments during season 2. This will take place right after 203 because that episode made my little Jeresa heart ship them even more.

I'm not sure if I’ll add to this or leave it as a one shot, depends on the feedback I get. 

Happy QOTS day enjoy the read. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive to their hotel was a quiet one, Teresa napping against the window of the truck. Luckily they didn't have far to go before either of them to get some rest. 

James pulls up to the simple hotel and cuts the engine. He turns and watches Teresa sleep for a few seconds, she looks so peaceful that he hates to wake her up. 

“Teresa” he gently shakes her awake. “We’re here". She groggily wakes up and exits the truck when she sees James carrying her bag with his. They walk into the office and check in. Soon they head up to their room. James still carrying the bags for them both. He opens the hotel door letting Teresa enter first and watches as she collapses against the couch. James sets the bags down, closing the door. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah just tired, and my leg is still hurting from the scorpion bite." 

“I’ll be back in a minute, wait here." 

James closes the door walking down to the ice machine, he grabs a bucket and fills it with some ice. He walks back to their room and shuts and locks the door. He sees Teresa has started dozing off again. He sits on the couch and Teresa wakes up again. 

“Can I?” he gestures to her leg, and she nods her head. He grasps her leg gently and pulls it in his lap pulling her boot and sock off tossing them to the side carefully pulling up her pant leg. 

Teresa watches every move he makes, captivated as he pulls a piece of ice out of the bucket and starts rubbing it against the scorpion sting. She hisses out loud, not sure of it was from the coldness, the sting, or the tenderness he is showing her. 

“You shouldn't have come back for me, why did you?"

“It’s like you said, we are in this together.”

James is still swirling the ice around her leg not stopping. He softly says, “No one has ever sacrificed their life for mine, no one would have come back for me” She can hear the emotion is his voice. 

“Thank you, I won't forget it.”

There is a calm moment that passes over the room, James is rubbing her leg not realizing the ice has already melted. They stare at each other. “Thank you for protecting me, but they could have shot you.”

“Your life was worth more than mine, I had to distract them from you, so you could get back to the truck. How did you get that guy to help us, anyways?" 

“Mostly the truth, plus I think he liked me.” She shrugs. “He gave me his number." 

She pulls it out of her pocket. “Should I call him?”

James is silent for a minute still rubbing her ankle. 

“I would make him wait, play hard to get.”

Teresa takes the number and decides to crinkle it up, tossing it onto the table. 

“It would never work out. How long until we get back to Texas?" 

“Over 8 hours. Are you hungry? We can order some room service. You should really drink enough fluids to wash the rest of the poison out.” 

Teresa nods and James grabs the menu off the table with his other hand handing it to Teresa. She scans the menu, watching out the corner of her eye as James continues to caress her leg.

James, not even realizing he still is doing it, scoots closer to read the menu with her. 

“What would you like?” 

“Turkey club sounds good." 

James gently sets her leg down on the floor, turning to grab the hotel phone. 

“Yeah, I’d like two turkey clubs sent up and two Sprites." 

The person on the other line says the order will be up in about 10 minutes. 

James hangs up before getting up to go plug in his phone. He comes back, seeing Teresa closing her phone quickly.

“Have you told Camila that the tunnel has been destroyed?"

“I will after we eat."

“I'm going to take a bath afterwords, I’m so exhausted." 

James nods and is about to say something when they hear a knock at the door. 

“Room service."

James looks through the peephole before letting in the waiter, he wheels the cart in and looks at James before making a beeline out the door, almost forgetting his tip. 

“Do you _always_ have to intimidate people?"

“In our line of business, it’s always good to be intimidating.”

He takes one plate and hands it to her before grabbing his own and sitting next to her again. They eat in comfortable silence. 

A loud vibration interrupts their peaceful moment. James gets up and sees that Camila is calling. 

“Camila we are all good with the tunnel, ran into a few speed bumps along the way but the tunnel’s been destroyed. We stopped for the night. Both of us are exhausted but will be back on the road in a few hours.” 

He hangs up and sees Teresa rubbing her neck trying to work the stiffness out. He walks over to the mini bar and grabs a couple mini bottles of the tequila, fixing a couple drinks. He brings the drinks over to Teresa and hands her a glass.

“To help you relax.” 

Teresa nods and takes a sip, sighing contentedly, resting her head on the back of the cushion and savoring the cool drink. 

James watches her as she has her eyes closed resting, he wants to say more to her but she's still guarded and he has a feeling she is hiding something. He knows she is worried about Tony. He only put that tracking device in the toy to make sure she doesn’t run again. She has a habit of just disappearing on him.

He knows he is torn. She told him to find out what else Teresa is hiding, and he never intentionally meant to put Tony in Camila’s cross hairs, he cared about Teresa too much to let anything happen to the little boy.

He watches Teresa finish off her drink and slowly get up, setting the glass on the table, jarring him out of his own thoughts. 

“Thank you for the drink. I'm gonna go have a bath then call it a night. What time do you want to leave?”

“We did what Camila sent us to do so we don't have to leave right away. We can leave around 8.” 

“Okay. Good night.” 

She walks to her room for the night, softly closing the door. She strips out of her clothes and enters the bathroom, turning on and filling the tub. 

She thinks about how it's nice to see James relaxed for once. He saved her life and Teresa couldn't help think about Guero. _He wouldn't have done what James did,_ she thought bitterly. 

She tests the bath water before getting in and submerging her aching body in the bubbles. 

Her phone buzzes and she sees a new text message from an unknown number. _Guero. Speak of the devil._

**Meet me on the rooftop of Griffin street tomorrow, it will be just us. Promise**

She sighs before shutting her phone off and tossing it onto the towel. 

_How can I trust him ever again? He’s a rat. James would never cooperate with the DEA that's for sure. Why do I keep thinking of James?_

Teresa groans softly before completely submerging her whole body underwater.

She comes up wiping the suds from her face. She finishes her bath and crawls into the comfy bed before collapsing out of pure exhaustion. 

____________________________

Meanwhile, James is in his room across from Teresa's. 

He grabs some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom to have a shower of his own. 

He washes quickly and heads back into his room, turning on the tv for background noise. He checks his phone, making sure that it’s plugged in and charging. 

His mind keeps wandering back to Teresa. When he heard they had captured her and that asshole had his hands on her, he wanted to snap his neck along with his boss for hitting on Teresa. When he saw her walk into that tent, his heart had stopped. No one else would have come back for him. He was just another soldier. Expendable. 

So when Carl had hit on her, it had taken everything to keep himself from killing him. It wasn’t fair for him to be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. Realistically, it could never work out between the border vigilante and Teresa, since he dedicated his life to stopping the exact business that she was in, but that didn’t calm the itch in his trigger finger. 

He couldn't help how DOMESTIC he was being tonight. He didn't even realize he was rubbing her leg for so long; he just wanted to help the pain. It just felt so natural. In another life, he could picture them having more nights like this, just being there and taking care of each other. Oddly enough, he could never picture Kim like that for as long as they were together.

He sighs deeply to himself before shutting the tv off, setting his phone alarm and resting back on the pillows. 

He thought with all the adventure they had, he would be out cold, but he couldn't get his brain to shut off. He kept thinking of the pretty brunette sleeping in the room across from him that had turned his life upside down since the moment she agreed to be a mule. That moment was the last thing he thought about until he was woken by his phone alarm at 7 A.M.  
____________________________


	2. Soft Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing right where we left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back with Chapter 2, I would like to say how floored I am with the response to this fic. Thank you all for the views, kudos and comments. From the bottom of my heart thank you. 
> 
> I honestly thought this was gonna stay a one shot then I really got bit by the writing bug so chapters 3, 4 and almost 5 are done. My personal favorite chapter is the next one. A lot of things happen. 
> 
> I would like to thank the Discord girls Rea and Brenda for being my beta queens and listening to me toss ideas back and forth, they really broke me out of my shell. 
> 
> This chapter follows quite a bit of 203 still but I added stuff to make it my own.
> 
> After the viewing of 309 tonight, be on the lookout for two new fics. One is called “Locked Away” and the Other is “The Calm before all Hell Breaks Loose.” They are both finished and will be posted very soon. I had the privilege to be able to watch 309 and once you see is tonight you will know where all the inspiration came from.
> 
> If you have already seen 309 please but please make sure to watch QOTS live or on demand to keep the ratings up. 
> 
> Take care and enjoy.
> 
> Happy QOTS Day :)  
> ~~Dee~~

Chapter 2

James is awoken by his phone’s alarm. He had been having a nice dream for once -- not the terrible dreams of all his past kills. He dreamed of him and Teresa living somewhere sunny and owning the drug game together. Camila was gone and she couldn't control them anymore. They were unstoppable and happy.

He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. His body is really craving a cigarette but he had promised himself he would cut down, so he gets out of the bed and gets ready to head back to Dallas. 

He leaves his room and notices that Teresa isn’t up yet, but he can hear her alarm going off. He goes and knocks on her door, and, after waiting a few seconds, he hears nothing, so he quietly opens the door. He really regrets it the moment he does. 

He sees Teresa sound asleep on her back with her blanket kicked off, looking like an octopus stretched out like that. What really gets him is that she was dressed in just her black sports bra and boy shorts. She was beautiful even when she was asleep, and she looked so peaceful that he hates to wake her up. He lightly caresses her arm before shaking her. 

"Teresa," he whispers. "We need to get going soon."

He shook her again and he swears he hears a soft “James” from her lips. She groggily starts to wake after he shakes her again. 

Teresa sits up against the pillows and James tries very hard not to stare. 

“We have to head back to Dallas soon. I’ll go get us some coffee while you get ready.” He steals one last look before heading out of her room and closing the door. 

Teresa gets up, gets ready, and grabs her bag. She goes out to the living room and sees that James has left her a to go cup from the local Starbucks waiting on the table. She grabs the cup taking a sip and tastes the caramel macchiato with whipped cream. She hums in approval and sees James coming back in with his own cup.

“Thanks for the coffee, I really needed it." 

She goes to grab her bag but James beats her to it. 

“We can stop and grab something to eat on the way if you would like.”

Teresa shakes her head no. 

“I'm good with coffee, thank you.” 

“How’s the leg?” 

“It's better, thanks.”

James places her bag in next to his before getting in. He starts the truck and sees that Teresa has finished her coffee and is looking out the window. After about 20 minutes of driving, he can't take the silence anymore, so he speaks up. 

“Listen, we really haven't had a chance to talk since Manuel's and I know you’re worried about Camila finding about Tony, but I promise I won't say anything to her. I won't do that to you. I hope you know you can trust me, and that if there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here to listen.”

Teresa is silent for a minute. 

“I would like to trust you, but I don't know you.” 

James looks at her and opens his mouth to say something, but they are interrupted by his phone ringing. 

James picks the phone up and sees that Camila is calling. _Who else would it be?_

“Yeah, Camila, we are on our way back now. Should be there by 5. No word from Epifanio about the tunnel being destroyed, but we will be on alert." 

He hangs up the phone and notices that Teresa had scooted closer to the door. He knew it was pointless to try to get her to open up. She would talk when she was ready.

He turns the radio on to drown out the overwhelming silence in the truck and continues the drive back to Dallas. 

Teresa had listened to James talking to Camila and began to wonder if she had some kind of tracker on his phone. She looked at her phone again and thought about Guero. El baboso was working for the DEA. She had texted him when she was in her room and agreed to meet him later today to hear him out, but she was no rat. She felt like she was being pulled in two different directions. If Camila found out he was alive and working with the DEA, she would kill her. _No, she would have James kill her._

She glances over at James and can't help but think of the dream she had about him. They were sitting in the couch like in the hotel room and they got to drinking a lot and out of nowhere he had kissed her so passionately that it made her toes curl. Just as they were fumbling to shed each other’s clothes off, James was shaking her awake. She didn't even realize she had kicked the covers off and she could’ve sworn that she saw James checking her out.

She can't help but want to trust him. Ever since she met him, she has felt this deep pull to him, like two strong magnets uniting. She knew those were deadly thoughts, especially since James was Camila’s and she would never tolerate her employees together and messing with her business. She knew Camila would make James put a bullet in her. They would never be free of Camila. _Maybe I should have left when I had the chance._

Teresa reaches in the back to grab a book she had been reading on the way down there, but 15 minutes later, the book turned into a story about a woman who was assaulted getting revenge on her rapist. She tosses the book in the back, sighing deeply.

She so badly wants to open up to James but she just can't, so she asks the first thing that comes to mind.

She so badly wants to open up to James but she just can't, so she asks the first thing that comes to mind.

“You said you want me to trust you, so why don't you tell me a little about yourself. Where did you grow up?”

James shuts the radio off and it’s silent for a few seconds. 

“I'm originally from Dallas, but I mostly grew up in Phoenix with my sister and mom.” 

“You have a sister?”

James shakes his head solemnly. 

“Not anymore. She died very young, a drunk driver hit her while she was riding her bike.”

Teresa is silent for a minute, processing what he has told her. 

“I'm sorry.” 

James nods his head and asks a question he has been dying to know.

“What was it like growing up for you?”

Teresa sighs deeply. 

“When I was a little girl narcos killed my mother in front of me during my first communion, I ran and hid and saw a man kill my father. It was the first time I ever handled a gun and I ran and never turned back. You can say i was baptized in blood. My aunt took care of me until she got sick and by that time I was working as a money changer eventually running my own block.”

“Then you met Guero?”

Teresa nods sadly. 

“Truth? Guero made you weak. I met him a few times and you are so much stronger than he ever gave you credit for. All the loss we have been through doesn't make us weak, it makes us stronger. Pote walked away from Epifanio for you. A sicario like him only follows strength. I promise you if you stay with Camila I will protect you. You’ll rise with me. We would be unstoppable.”

Teresa mulls over everything James has said to her. She so badly wants to trust him. She wants to tell him Guero was alive and that he is right; Guero only wanted a _morra_ on his arm, he never wanted her to progress.

She keeps her mouth shut and decides to change the subject. 

“I have no clue how to take care of Tony. I have to keep him hidden not only from Camila but Epifanio too. No kid should ever have to grow up without both his parents and in secrecy.” 

“What, kids were never in the cards for you and Guero? I've seen you around kids you will be a natural and I'm here to help you. I've told you before, I won’t tell Camila. You won’t be with her forever. You have to move up to get out and with Guero’s notebook that you gave Camila, we -- you can get out quicker. She has King George already and soon she will be getting her shipment.”

“What are you gonna do when you have enough to get out?” 

James licks his lip. 

“There’s not much for a former army sniper to do, but I plan on buying a place somewhere in Arizona leaving this life behind.” 

“Sounds peaceful.” 

James has to bite his tongue to stop him from saying that she could come with him.

A comfortable silence falls over the truck as James pulls into a gas station. 

They both get out. James fills up the truck while Teresa goes into the convenience mart to use the restroom. She comes out with a bag and gets in the truck. 

James closes the door and sees Teresa had bought them water and she pulls out about four Snickers bars. He lets out a soft laugh.

“I noticed you quit smoking so I heard candy was a good way to control the cravings, and I got a bag of hard candy when you run out.”

James is speechless. He didn’t think that anyone would notice that he stopped smoking. _Well Teresa wasn't just anyone._

“Thank you.”

He starts the truck and pulls back onto the highway before grabbing a Snickers and munching on it. 

James flips the radio on again, turning on some rap and bobbing along to the beat when Teresa reaches over and changes the station to some classic rock. 

James raises his eyebrows at her.

“What? You thought I only listened to Latin music? Brenda and I would rock out to it when we were driving or hanging out. Guero used to hate it, to me it was a good way to escape reality when I was growing up.”

“I learned something new about you. You learned something about me.” 

The next 2 hours in the truck they learned little tidbits about each other like they both hate raw tomatoes and James flunked Spanish in high school. Teresa laughs because he works for a Mexican drug cartel.

“It's true, whenever Camila is speaking to me in Spanish I just nod my head like I understand.”

For the next 2 hours or so, Teresa starts teaching James Spanish while they fight back and forth over the radio stations.

With about 2 more hours to go, James notices Teresa yawning.

“Sorry, I hate long rides, they always make me sleepy.”

“Why don't you rest and I'll wake you up when we get back.”

James reaches behind him and pulls his jacket out of the backseat before handing it to Teresa, since the heater wasn't really working. 

Teresa grabs it before thanking him and curling up against the door. She is out within a matter of minutes. James sucks on one of the Lifesavers while he processes everything he learned about Teresa today.

Guero definitely didn't deserve her. If James had her, he would treat her like his queen. She was the total opposite of Kim -- she was truly a ride-or-die, down-for-anything, sacrifice-everything-for-each other fierce woman and James can’t help but think that that's who he wants at his side. He really was close to slipping up to ask her to join him when they got away from Camila. 

Camila. She had asked him to find out what Teresa is hiding, but isn’t sure he wants to. He feels his loyalties slipping more and more as he gets to know Teresa, but he can't help feeling like she is still hiding something. 

James keeps glancing over to Teresa's side. She is turned completely with her back to the door, resting her head on the back of the seat, curled up in his favorite leather jacket.

He adjusts the seat to get more comfortable and realizes that they are about 10 minutes from Camila’s. 

_Back to being the hard soldier_

He keeps his left hand on the wheel and gently shakes Teresa awake with his right hand. 

“Teresa, we are about 10 minutes away.” 

She groggily wakes and sees its it's almost 6 PM. She picks up her phone from the console and sees 2 missed text messages. She sees the unknown number and realizes it’s from Guero. 

**Are we still meeting tonight? Please babe, we will be alone. No shadows.**

She replies quickly that she will be there and takes James’ jacket off completely. She reaches to grab a Lifesaver to get the awful taste out of her mouth. When she picks up the bag, it’s completely empty.

“You ate the entire bag?” 

James shrugs innocently. Teresa just laughs and begins cleaning up the cab of the truck. 

“Trust me, with all that sugar I'm gonna have to workout for a couple hours.”

Teresa can’t help but to picture a very sweaty James working out. She snaps out of her thoughts as they pull into the estate. 

James nods to Tonto at the gate while pulling in. He sees 2 other men on guard. James parks the truck and shuts the engine off. He has to slip his hardened persona back on. He grabs his jacket and bag, stopping himself from grabbing Teresa's. 

Teresa sensed a change in James’ mood the minute they pulled in. She just shakes it off, grabbing her bag and the bag of garbage and tossing it on her way into the house.  
~~~~~~~~


	3. A Little Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa meets up with Guero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3, this is one of my favorite chapters I wrote, and we see a big shift between our OTP. I have 8 more chapters done on this I just need then beta-d and to re read them, this has parts from the actual show but then I extended the scenes out. This is still the same day they get back from the border so around 203. 
> 
> I am thinking of setting up a pinterest board to show the visuals I used. If you google the pool table using it is absolutely stunning
> 
> I am stunned by the feedback from not only this story but my other 3. I cant thank everyone enough. 
> 
> Last but certainly not least the girls on Discord, Rea and Brenda you guys are amazing, thank you. 
> 
> Onto chapter 3.
> 
> Happy QOTS Day!!!

Chapter 3

James and Teresa walk into the house and Camila is waiting for them right as they get in the door.

“Good job the both of you, now Epifanio can't get his product into Texas.” 

She turns to leave. “James, a word.” 

Camila walks off to her office. James sets his bag and jacket down before following her in and closing the door. Camila is sitting at her desk, looking all business.

“How'd did it go? Did you find anything out since you two were stuck in a car together for so long? What did you find out?”

“There were some complications when we got there. Teresa got stung by a scorpion so she was pretty out of it and I had to help her to the truck when this Texas Patriot Group caught up to us. I surrendered but you know Teresa she isn't one to listen. She actually got the group to help us blow up the tunnel and take out the delivery vans.”

Camila looks very pleased. “Teresa has a way of convincing a man to do anything for her. What else did you find out?” 

James is silent for a minute. 

“Nothing, she was pretty quiet the whole time. Slept a lot.”

“Good. I know about the tracker in the toy but I know she is still is hiding something back and until I know what it is, I’ll be keeping tabs on the boy, and you are to keep tabs on her.”

“You said no harm would come to him.”

“It won't, but it's always good to know everyone's weakness.”

She gives James a look that says she knows Teresa is his.

James doesn't say anything, just nods along to Camila. He hates that Camila knows about Tony, but how was he supposed to know she had a bug in his truck or that she would find out about the tracker? 

“That will be all,” she dismisses him. 

James leaves the office, stopping to grab his bag and jacket before heading to his room. 

He wants so badly to tell Teresa that Camila knew about Tony and that he didn't break her trust, but he knew she would pull even further away. He made sure to check his truck this time for any type of bug or monitoring device. She could still track their phones but she couldn't listen in any more. 

He is stiff from the long drive so he decides to relieve some tension by working out. He quickly changes into some work out gear and heads to the weight room. As he passesTeresa's room, he stops and turns to knock on the closed door, but then decides against it and walks past. She surely wasn't going to talk to him knowing Camila had spies everywhere. 

James walks to the basement with his phone and headphones in his hand, heading for the bench press. He sees Charger working out and he moves, grabbing the machine next to James.

_So much for being alone_

“Hola James, veo que has vuelto de tu viaje. ¿Cómo fue con el culo caliente mexicano? ¿Tocas eso todavía?”

James looks at Charger and just shrugs, not understanding him -- and knowing Charger he didn't want to know what he said about Teresa. James sticks his headphones in and turns his phone on to Spotify, shuffling his playlist and getting lost in the clanging of the barbells. 

James had been working out for a good hour, just lost in the heavy rap, when he noticed that Charger had left. 

~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, Teresa is sitting on her bed, changing after a much needed shower. She picks up her phone and sees another text from Guero.

**Hey babe I'm heading to the meet point now. See you soon.**

Teresa sighs, seeing it was already after 7, and finishes getting ready before grabbing her car keys and heading downstairs. She carefully walks down the stairs and sees that there is no one around so she makes a move for the door. 

She fails to see Pote sitting on the couch, watching her leave. 

Teresa gets outside and sees Camila leaning against her car.

“I asked Pote to look over your car. If your gonna be in this business, you have to look presentable.”

She clicks the garage opener and sees a sleek black Lexus.

“It was for my daughter Isabela but because of Epifanio I probably won’t be seeing her anytime soon.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It’s temporary. I was very pleased with what you did yesterday. You manipulated a pack of rabid dogs to do your bidding. This car is a symbol of my trust.”

She hands over the keys to Teresa.

“I'm giving you your freedom. Don’t make me regret it.” 

Camila leaves and Teresa gets in, closing the door and putting her seat belt on, when she sees Pote standing next to her window.

“I checked the car for any trackers. It’s clean. For now. There is an old saying -- the fish will only see the bait, never the hook. I know you lied to me about your car. I hope whatever you are hiding is worth it." 

Pote doesn't go back inside. He watches her drive off. 

Teresa heads towards Griffin Street. She circles the block, looking for any unmarked DEA cars before finding the stairs that leads to the roof. She can spot Guero on the roof smoking a cigarette. 

Teresa walks up next to him, still keeping an eye on the road to make sure she wasn't followed.

“Hey beautiful, thanks for meeting me, I wasn't sure….”

Teresa cuts him off.

“I won't betray Camila, and I won't run away with you either.”

“I know that, babe.” 

He turns and hugs her. Teresa just keeps her arms to her side stiffly, and soon pulls away from him. 

“Camila sent me and James to the border to destroy Epifanio tunnel. Pretty soon Camila will own all of Dallas.”

“James? Valdez? Listen to me, babe, you can't trust him. He's Camila right hand and he will climb over anyone to get to the top. This is why we need to leave! If you won't help with the DEA I can get us passports and we can just leave before anyone knows we are gone.”

“I can't. I have Tony to worry about now, El Limpiador killed Brenda and now I'm responsible for him. I told you I won't run, I'm done running. If you want to be together you need to prove not only to me, but Camila that you’re not with the DEA.” 

“The minute Camila sees me, she will put a bullet in me.”

“You controlled everything in our life before. Things are gonna change. We can't run anymore.”

Teresa knows she has been there too long already. 

She turns to leave but Guero grabs her hand. 

“We will get out of this mess somehow, I promise, but be careful around Camila and James.”

She nods before walking away. She can't help but think of what Guero said about James. _Could he be right? is James just using me? Is he lying to me? Not like Guero did,_ she thinks bitterly. 

Teresa gets back in her car and drives around for the next hour, trying to clear her head.  
~~~~~~~

James makes it back to his room to get a shower and notices through the window that Teresa's car is gone. He wonders where she went. He grabs some clothes to change into and heads to the bathroom.

20 minutes after James gets out of the shower, he hears Teresa pulling in. He walks downstairs and notes that everyone is gone. He is in the kitchen grabbing something to eat when she walks in. 

“Where did you go? I figured with as long as we were on the road, you wouldn't want to drive anywhere else.” 

James sees leftovers sitting on the stove and sees that Pote made carne asada, one of his favorites. 

“I just went for a drive to try and clear my head.”

James nods in understanding. 

“Pote made carne, are you hungry? You haven't eaten any actual food all day.”

Teresa nods her head and James goes to make them a couple plates while Teresa grabs a seat at the bar. He walks to the fridge, grabbing a couple of beers and popping the caps off using the edge of the counter.

James hands her a plate and sets his own down across from her. They assemble their tacos -- avoiding the tomatoes and avocados -- and eat in comfortable silence. 

“Camila seemed pleased we were able to destroy the tunnel for her.”

James nods his head. 

“She is, and in a couple days she will be getting her shipment in Galveston.”

Silence falls over the kitchen while they eat. James gets up and grabs them a couple more beers. 

“It's still early. Up for a game of pool or darts? Camila has an entire basement of recreational stuff.”

“Sure. I know pool but I'm terrible at darts, I may put an eye out.” 

James laughs softly, getting up and putting the leftovers away, while Teresa disposes of the beer bottles and puts the dishes in the dishwasher. 

Teresa follows James to the basement and sees he was right, it was filled with everything you could think of. It had a large area for working out, a big media room for watching movies complete with actual movie recliners, a large red and black majesty Billiards pool table, and next to the mini bar was a bristle dart board.

James grabs a couple more beers while Teresa sets the pool balls. He walks to her side, handing her another beer before grabbing an black onyx Aska handled pool cue. 

“Ladies first.” 

Teresa bends over, lining up the shot and cracking the cue ball, sinking the striped number 2 in the left corner pocket.

James can’t help but look impressed. He watches her go for the 4 ball and sink that with ease. She moves in front of James to line up to sink the number 6 but she misses. He can't help but check out her ass as she is bending over. 

James gets his shot and sinks the 7 ball without blinking.

Teresa grabs the bottle of the beer and takes a swig while watching as James sinks the 9 and 11 in one shot. She can’t help but admire how his muscles ripple against his black shirt when he strikes the ball. 

The game goes back and forth. Teresa winning briefly before they are down to the last few balls, James having the 3 and Teresa having the 12 ball besides the 8 ball. 

It’s Teresa's shot and she goes to try and shoot the 12 in the left side pocket but can’t help getting distracted by James twirling the pool cue. His black short stretching against his biceps. She misses her shot.

“Maldición.” 

James can’t help but look smug as she misses. He moves in front of her, easily sinking the 3 and then the final 8 ball.

“That’s game.”

They had managed to finish off 2 more beers each and Teresa couldn't help but feel relaxed and carefree for once. They re-rack the balls and grab a seat on the tall bar stools.

“How did you get so good at pool?”

Teresa lets out a soft laugh.

“In Culiacan, my aunt worked two jobs and had two other children to support, so since there wasn't much to do after school, I would sneak into the local bar and hustle men for their money.” 

James can’t hold back his laugh. 

“Now, that I can picture. You have always been someone that can't stay out of trouble.” 

He sees her looking at the sleek red and black dart board. 

“Up for a game of darts?” 

Teresa nods, getting up and letting James go first. He ends up landing his first dart about 2 inches away from the bullseye. 

Teresa takes another sip of her beer. She gets up and grabs the dart, lining up her aim. Her dart barely makes it to the board. 

James lets out a laugh.

“Ok, you were right, you are bad.”

Teresa sends a glare his way. James moves from where he was leaning against the mini bar, picking up one of her darts and coming up behind her. He wraps his arm around her, placing the dart in her hand. He helps her aim the dart and line it up towards the center.

James is so close that his breath tickles her skin. His voice is impossibly low and sensual as he whispers into her ear.

“Just aim like you are shooting a gun. Take a deep breath and release the dart.” 

Teresa can’t help but shiver and tries to focus on doing as she is told. James doesn't release her. Instead, he helps her aim and guide her arm out, shooting the dart. It ends up landing right under James’ dart. 

James looks pleased and was about to say something when they hear footsteps. They quickly separate and turn to see Pote standing on the steps to the basement. 

“I've been looking for you, Teresita. Did you get dinner?”

Teresa nods and her eyes flicker over to James, who is cleaning their beer bottles up at the bar and returning the darts to their right place.

Pote sends Teresa a look as if to say _what are you doing?_

James glances at his phone and realizes that it's after 11. He says good night and walks upstairs. 

Teresa is still watching him go when Pote speaks. 

“¡Ten cuidado, Teresita!.”

Teresa nods and says good night as well before heading upstairs to her room. 

In their bedroom hallway, James’ door is closed. She walks into her own room and closes the door before quickly changing into a long shirt, plugging in her phone, and collapsing on her bed. 

She couldn't help how much fun she was having tonight, it felt good to be able to let her guard down and just enjoy a few hours of peace. It was nice to see another side to James, but she couldn't help but think of both Guero and Pote’s warnings.

~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> Hola James, veo que has vuelto de tu viaje, ¿cómo fue con el culo caliente mexicano? ¿Tocas eso todavía?
> 
> Hello James, I see that you have returned from your trip, how was it with the hot Mexican ass? Do you tap that yet?
> 
> Maldición  
> Damn. 
> 
> !Ten cuidado, Teresita  
> Be careful, Teresa


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, pretty much follows the episode just added a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am stuck in the hospital, but I wanted to keep my promise by uploading on Thursdays. 
> 
> I have already writting 10 more chapters that are done so if i get good feedback I may start posting 2 times a week. I just looked and so far I have over 100 pages written, i never thought I would write this much so soon. 
> 
> I want to leave a shoutout to the Discord Ladies Rea, Emma, and Brenda. Thank you for your input and betaing this. You guys are true rockstars and should check out their work. 
> 
> Remember kudos and comments are love and it makes me want to write more.
> 
> Happy QOTS Day, tonights is going to be good, I just know it.

Chapter 4

Teresa is awoken by the sound of someone knocking on her door. She gets up to answer it, and is surprised to see James on the other side.

James can't help but slide his gaze down her body, eyes focusing on her bare legs. She shifts her weight, and the movement of her shirt against her skin snaps him out of it. He blinks and returns his eyes to hers.

“Pote sent me up here. He made breakfast.”

Teresa nods in thanks and shuts her door before getting dressed.

She heads downstairs and sees the spread that Pote made laid out on the kitchen table -- pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast. 

Pote turns from the stove and greets her. 

“Buenos dias, Teresita.”

“Morning.”

She walks over to James, who is standing in front of the coffee pot and staying out of Pote’s way. He hands her the cup he was pouring and she takes it carefully before walking over to the table and sitting next to Charger. 

Pote sets a plate down in front of her and goes back to the stove before the pancakes burn. 

James takes a plate from the counter and sits across from Teresa. 

James sniffs, avoiding everyone's eyes and sipping his coffee when he puts his cup down a little too loudly. You can sense the tension in the whole kitchen. Pote comes over shortly, sitting next to James.

They all finish breakfast and Teresa excuses herself outside, just as James’ phone rings.

She sits in a chair by the small fire pit, pulling out a book of matches and tearing off a match, shaking it out then relighting it. 

She does this over and over, watching it burn and getting lost in memories of when Guero taught her the trick.

She doesn't hear James walk up.

“You all right?” 

“I'm fine.”

“We have a situation, I need you in the house.”

They both walk into the house just as Camila is coming in.

James explains how Officer Denny found out they have an informant that gave up the warehouse.

Teresa is worried they are gonna reveal it’s Guero. She schools her features in order to hide any signs of guilt.

Denny tells Camila they don't have a name yet, but he's working on it. He leaves right away.

James tries to reason with Camila that it’s too risky with the shipment coming in today.

“That's why you, Teresa, Pote and Charger are gonna go with Denny and make the agent tell us the name of the _rata_ and then you are gonna hunt them down and kill them.”

Camila walks away.

James turns to Teresa. 

“Get ready, we’re leaving soon.”

James walks off to go talk to Camila to try and reason with her one more time, but she refuses and James informs her Manuel's bodyguards are there. He tries warning her against going to Mexico.

Teresa gets in her car and drives to the hotel Guero was staying at. She finds his room, but the door is unlocked and it’s empty and the next thing she knows, she is being pushed in the room with a gun being pulled on her by a very angry Pote.

“You spared my life in Mexico, only to put me in an American prison.”

Teresa, frightened, tries to reason with him. 

“I'm not the rat. Please put the gun down!”

“If you’re not the rat, who did you come here to meet?” 

With the gun still pointed to her head, he shouts, 

“Tell me!”

“Guero, he’s alive. The DEA grabbed him before his plane blew up.”

Pote processes what she said and slowly lowers the gun. 

“So he’s the informant, and you have been meeting with him.”

Teresa doesn't say anything. She hears Pote’s phone vibrate.

Its James on the other line. “Denny came through, meet back at the house.”

He hangs up and looks at Teresa. 

“Denny has a line on your rat. You are going to have to choose, Teresa. Him or us.”

He leaves leaving a stricken Teresa in the empty room, heading back to the house alone.

Teresa takes a second to compose herself before leaving the hotel and driving back to the safe house. She sees James and Charger are loading the truck as she pulls in. She parks and gets out. 

Once she’s buckled in next to Charger in the back of the truck, James starts the engine and drives to the address that Denny had texted him.

They walk into the house and Teresa leans against the corner counter, watching as Charger and Pote lay plastic down as Denny is talking on the phone.

“She’s on her way.”

“Good, we will get the name of the rat then get rid of her.”

Teresa speaks up. 

“You can't just kill her, she is a federal agent!”

James turns to look at her, slowly making his way over to her in the corner, standing in front of her.

“I don't like it anymore than you do, but I will do whatever it takes to protect us,” James says softly before walking off.

They stand waiting and Teresa knows she has to do something. So, when the men are waiting for the agent, she grabs Denny's phone off the counter and sneaks into the bathroom. 

She manages to divert the agent from the house, deleting the texts and quickly slipping back into the kitchen and setting the phone down. 

Pote catches her returning the phone to its original spot, but he doesn’t say anything.

James calls Camila and she directs them to go pick up the shipment from Galveston because the DEA didn't know of her safe house, so they must not have access to deeper information. 

They swap the truck for a cargo van before driving the few hours to the location.

Teresa naps in the passenger seat on the way. 

James has an uneasy feeling as he is driving. He hears Pote and Charger conferring in Spanish in the back and he shakes his head. _I really should have Teresa teach me Spanish, these two are probably talking about me._

Just as they arrive in Galveston, Teresa wakes up and notices that James is fidgeting more and more.

“You all right?”

“I don't have a good feeling about this,” he says softly. “For all we know the snitch tipped the DEA, and they are waiting for us.”

He parks in the shipping yard and sends Charger in to check the product.

Teresa looks around for any sign of danger and notices that James has an alarmed expression on his face.

“Let's get out of here.”

They watch as Charger gives a thumbs up and the next thing they know two police cars are swooping in. James hears Charger jump in before flooring and then reversing to go towards a warehouse. They quickly put their masks on and get their guns ready.

They get blocked by an SUV so they all jump out and scatter, engaging in the firefight. James leads the way to a door in the warehouse, laying cover fire while Teresa climbs up the steps quickly before dropping her gun and running inside with James hot on her heels. 

“They’re everywhere!”

“Just keep moving!”

They duck behind a wall, hearing the agent shouting for them to come out. 

“How are we gonna get out of here?”

James pulls off his mask and turns to Teresa. He looks at her for a long moment, realizing he can't let her get caught. 

“We’re not. You are. When you hear gunfire, you run.” 

He shoves the gun in her hand and Teresa tries to shove it back at him. 

“No.”

“Take the gun.”

“No. We can do this,” Teresa argues back. 

James stares at her, realizing what he needs to do. He is so tempted to lean in and kiss her goodbye, but he holds himself back. 

He softly says, “It's okay.”

He gets up and runs away, drawing fire so she can escape. 

Teresa takes the gun and runs to a stairway that leads to the roof. She runs until she sees another door, quickly going down the stairs until she find a opening that she can get out when she hears her name being called.

She spins in the direction of the voice to find Guero. She points the gun at him. 

“Don't move, I saw you with them!”

“I'm here to help you.”

Guero lowers his gun, trying to explain he wouldn't do that to her when an agent comes in, weapon raised. He tells her she needs to lower the weapon. He kicks Guero down to the ground and Guero turns and shoots him. 

Just as Agent Finnerman goes to shoot back, there is a shot fired from the side. James steps out from the shadows. 

He pauses when he sees Guero with Teresa. He still has his gun raised, ready to shoot again, when Teresa jumps in front of Guero.

“What the hell is this?”

“He’s with me.” 

She tells Guero to put his gun down and turns to look at James. 

“Guero Davila.” It dawns on him that Guero is the rat and Teresa knew he was here. “You’re the rat.”

Teresa asks if the agent is dead and Guero says that he knows a way out, so James begrudgingly follows after them. 

They manage to escape on foot, running until they find a tunnel they can hide under. 

James pulls his phone out and calls Pote. He and Charger managed to escape and steal a van. James gives him their location and within 10 minutes they are all piling into the back of the van with Guero.

James is sitting in the back across from Teresa and Guero with his gun trained on Guero, he is practically seething all the way back. 

The entire trip is quiet. No one says a thing until they pull up to Camila’s. 

With his gun still trained on Guero, James tells him to get out.

The next thing Teresa sees is Pote and Charger -- guns raised -- pushing Guero through the house. 

James turns to look at Teresa but doesn't say anything. She enters the house and goes into the basement. From behind a closed door comes the sound of a beating -- all grunts and skin against bone and suppressed cries.

She leans against the door, jaw tense, and watches as Camila and James walk down the steps.

“Don't shoot him.”

“He was working with the DEA.”

“He helped us.” 

She turns to a silent James, seeing if he would back her up. 

“You saw it.”

Camila turns to look at James. He doesn't confirm nor deny it. 

“I just have one question for you, Teresa. Did you know he was alive?”

“No.”

James reads her face and knows that she is lying. 

“Then we only have to dig one hole.”

James opens the door for Camila. Teresa follows them in and sees that Guero is zip tied to a chair and the entire room had been covered in plastic.

Guero tells Camila that she needs a new supplier and if she spares his life, he will help her. He reveals that she needs to go to Bolivia to El Santo, who is probably the only person left who will supply to her. 

Camila walks away without saying a word, leaving Teresa, James, and Pote in the room. 

James pulls a knife out and opens it before walking over to Guero. Teresa stops breathing for a moment. She watches in muted horror as James lean down and cuts one of Guero’s wrists free. He hands him his cellphone he collected from him. 

“Make the call.”

She releases a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

Guero calls someone named Leo to set up an arrangement to meet on Saturday afternoon.

Meanwhile, James pulls his phone out to search for flights. 

Teresa is silent, not sure what to say. Pote touches her arm as he passes by her.

“Vamos Teresa.”

She follows Pote upstairs, hearing the door close behind her.

James is still in the room with Guero. He stares at him. 

“The infamous Guero Davila. You really should have stayed away.” 

“Teresa needed me.”

James smirks at him. 

“Teresa is not the same woman you left in Culiacán, like a coward,” he spits.

“And what, you think you know her? I know you’re just Camila’s puppet, spying on Teresa.”

James ignores that comment. 

“You don't know me and you don't know Teresa. Not anymore, at least,” James continues smugly. “Get some sleep, we have a flight in a few hours.”

James leaves Guero zip tied to the chair and closes the door behind him. He heads up the stairs, knocking on Camila’s office door. He walks in.

“I booked us flights for tomorrow. We leave at 7:00 A.M and we should arrive around 1:00 A.M. I reserved a hotel suite for the night, and we meet Guero’s contact Saturday afternoon.”

Camila nods. 

“After you get to El Santo, Guero needs to go.” 

“I agree. He is only gonna drag Teresa down with him.”

“Tell Teresa about the flight.”

James acknowledges her request and leaves her office.

He heads upstairs to Teresa’s room and opens the door. He pauses as he sees she is getting undressed, and has half her night shirt on. He closes the door for some privacy.

“Sorry, I should have knocked.”

Teresa quickly pulls the shirt the rest of the way down.

“What?”

“We have a flight to catch at 9 so make sure to be ready to leave at 7:00 A.M.”

Teresa nods in understanding, not sure what else to say.

James turns to leave but stops himself and faces Teresa. 

“I know you lied about Guero.”

Teresa opens her mouth to respond but James beats her to it. 

“Don't worry, I won’t tell Camila. Your secret is safe with me.” 

Teresa looks at his face, trying to read if he is telling the truth.

She nods her head in thanks and James leaves.

Teresa grabs a suitcase and starts to pack few things so she doesn't have to scramble so much in the morning. A million thoughts run through her mind. 

_What am I going to do? There is no way Camila -- or James, for that matter -- are going to let Guero live. This is gonna be the trip from hell._

She finishes packing, setting an alarm and plugging in her phone to charge before climbing in bed and immediately crashing from exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~


	5. Long Ass Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do on a plane???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it reay been a week?? I am so sleep deprived from working on this fic but a good sleep deprived. I'm currently running on fumes. This story is my baby and I intend to finish it. I just passed writing 50K words and we are 17 chapters in. 
> 
> I wanted to thank everyone who Kudos and Comments or even views when I get an email alert it brightens my day, and I really need it with all this darkness I live in. 
> 
> Quite a bit happens in this part, I personally loved writing it. 
> 
> Thank you to my girls Rea, Brenda and Bucky for editing this monster. 
> 
> Onto the fic.
> 
> Happy QOTS day, and please make sure to watch it to keep those ratings up. 
> 
> Oh before I forget there is now a pinterest board, Im a visual girl and wanted to show you what I used. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/EmDee8907/stolen-moments/

Chapter 5

James wakes up around 6 A.M. to pack some stuff he would need in Bolivia. He slept like hell, tossing and turning most of the night, desperately craving a cigarette. 

He takes his phone off the charger and makes a grab for his gun on the side table, realizing too late that he will have to leave it. He will have to find a place to pick up some gun locally when they land in La Paz. He uselessly places it back on the table. 

He grabs his backpack and heads down to Camila’s office to find her pulling cash out of her safe. 

“Here’s $100,000 for you to pay Guero’s connect. Make sure you complete what we talked about.”

She reaches back into the safe and grabs two passports, handing them both over to him. 

He nods his head before he loads the cash in a small black duffle bag, putting the passports in his back pants pocket. 

He heads to the kitchen and grabs a much-needed cup of coffee. Pote is sitting at the counter reading the paper. 

“So I hear you, Teresita, and Guero are going to La Paz. You need to make sure that cabron doesn't make it back. He is the worst thing for her. He never saw her as a strong woman, and he never will.” 

James nods in understanding. He fills his cup up back again.

“I've known guys like him my whole life. Trust me -- he's not making it back.”

James watches Pote fold up his paper and place it on the counter next to him before grabbing some potholders and taking a tray out of the oven. The smell of cinnamon rolls fill the air, and it makes his mouth water. 

James checks his phone to make sure that there were no flight delays or cancellations. Everything was on time. Charger comes in with a bag of clothes, heading toward the basement. 

James turns at the sound of footsteps behind him to find Teresa walking in. He could tell she wasn’t fully awake yet. He grabs another coffee cup and fills it for her. He slides it over to her at the counter while Pote greets her good morning and places a sticky cinnamon roll in front of her. 

“We have about a half hour before we have to leave, do you have everything?”

Teresa points to her bag that she dropped in a chair. 

James takes out one of the passports Camila gave him. He slides it over to her and she opens it up, seeing her picture with the name Maria Isabel Morales. She looks stunned for a minute. 

James picks up on her mood change. He looks at her with a soft expression on his face, “What's wrong?”

“Maria was my mothers name.”

Pote, who had been leaning against the counter the entire time, watches the exchange between the two with an unreadable expression. 

James looks like he’s about to say something when they hear shuffling and arguing from the basement doorway. He sees Charger pushing Guero up the stairs.

“Man, get off me! I can walk on my own.”

Guero sees Teresa sitting at the counter and sits next to her. 

“Morning, babe.”

He grabs her coffee cup from the counter in front of her and swipes a swig of it.

It’s extremely tense in the kitchen, with all eyes on Guero, until James announces they have to get going.

James grabs his keys and bags, walking out the door to his truck. Teresa and Guero walk out together and James notes that he didn’t even bother carrying her bag for her. _Such a prick._

Charger and Guero sit in the back, allowing Teresa to sit in front with James, like usual. 

They head to the airport, pulling up to the drop-off section. They all get out. James tells Charger that he better not wreck his truck before handing off the keys.

James walks over to the ticket kiosk, printing their tickets and passing them out. They quickly get through security, not checking any bags. 

They still have about 20 minutes until they have to board their plane, so he gets up and goes to the local Starbucks. He orders Teresa's usual and two Americanos. 

He leans against the counter, watching Guero and Teresa from afar. From what it looked like, their conversation was full of tension, Teresa was flailing her arms around. 

He takes their drinks and returns to where Teresa and Guero are. He hands her the caramel macchiato she loves so much and gives Guero one of the Americanos.

Teresa thanks him before happily sitting back with her drink, crumpling the paper straw cover in her hand. Guero takes a sip and his face twists in disgust. He opens his mouth to complain but Teresa cuts him off.

“Deténgase y simplemente tómelo, no cause ningún problema.”

Guero grimaces but drinks the coffee.

Their flight number is finally called, so they get up, tossing their empty cups into a trash can before boarding the plane. 

They reach their seats and Guero grabs the one by the window, while James takes Teresa's bag and stows it in the overhead bin along with his. He shoves the bag with the cash in the seat in front before taking the seat next to her. 

“King George will be meeting us tomorrow to pick up the papers we need to get over the border.”

“I'm glad that notebook I gave you came in handy, babe! How is George?”

“He loves me.”

“Only because you pulled his own gun on him.”

“Well, I had to save your ass somehow.”

Guero watches the exchange between the two, realizing just how _close_ they have gotten. 

Teresa sits back in her seat, cracking open a book she brought with her. 

Within 20 minutes, they are in the air, direct to La Paz.

Guero ended up falling asleep against the window an hour into the flight. He tried to talk to Teresa a few times but she would just nod while reading her book, not really listening.

Teresa shuts her book and sighs deeply, turning to look at James. 

“I'm sorry about him, he can be such a big baby sometimes. I dread the boat ride back.”

“Guys like him never grow up.”

He pulls a pack of playing cards out of his pocket.

“You know how to play poker?”

For the next few hours they play poker. James thought he had a straight face until he discovered Teresa showed no tells whatsoever. She handed his ass to him for most of the rounds. 

They were betting with airplane peanuts and gummy bears, but James kept eating most of his winnings. 

They switched to playing Go Fish just to be silly. After four rounds, Teresa squeezed past James to stretch her legs and use the restroom. Guero was still snoring against the window. 

James looks at his watch, noting that it’s pretty late in the day. He knew Teresa was growing tired from the long plane ride. He asks a passing attendant for a travel pillow.

Teresa comes back a few minutes later, seeing that James got her a pillow. She silently thanks him before squeezing back in her seat. Guero is still snoring obnoxiously loud so she nudges him, but he doesn't even stir. 

“He always drove me nuts with his snoring.”

She hits him with the pillow and he stops snoring so loud. James can’t help but snicker at that. 

“There, much better.”

She takes the pillow and puts it around her neck, leaning back in her seat and getting comfortable. 

“Are you going to get some sleep? We still have a while until we land.”

James shakes his head, rubbing his face and letting out a sniff.

“I'm good, plus I got to keep an eye on the bag. I'd hate to have to call Camila and tell her we lost her cash because I was sleeping.” 

Teresa feels bad but she’s so tired and James can read her so easily.

“I'll be fine, really! Go ahead get some sleep.”

Teresa nods in thanks and takes a deep breath, snuggling further into her seat. She was out within a matter of minutes. 

James sat in his seat bored out of his skull. He hated planes. You couldn't do anything and you were trapped with hundreds of strangers. Everyone could be a threat.

He turns his head to look at Teresa, who is sleeping peacefully. Not _everyone_ was a threat. He sighs before getting up to go to the restroom and stretch his legs. He surveils the plane and sees that almost everyone is asleep. 

He stopped before a window, getting lost in the clouds. Everything seems so small and insignificant up here. He shakes his head before making his way back to his seat. Teresa had folded her hands in her side to try to stay warm. 

James reaches up in the overhead cabinet and grabs his jacket. He drapes it over her gently, tucking the ends around her shoulders. He watches for a few seconds and sees her sigh softly before snuggling up with the jacket. The corners of his mouth turn up, pleased. 

He takes his seat pulling out his phone. He switches it on airplane mode and checks his messages to make sure they will have everything when they land. He gets a message from King George telling Baby Chapo and Baby Girl that they will meet him at the bar on 3rd Street around 3pm. James quickly replies back that it sounds good. 

He felt Teresa shift in her sleep, losing the pillow and her head falls on his shoulder. He doesn't have the heart to move her so he just lets her sleep. He knows she doesn't get much rest at Camila’s. 

He wonders when the last time she had slept fully. Probably not since she had to run. He can tell she's been through a lot, more than anyone should ever go through. Whatever she was put through she survived, because she's strong. 

He wished she would open up more to him. He would love to open up more to her in return.  
He spares a glance over at Teresa sleeping on him and he tucks some of her unruly hair behind her ear. He couldn't help how right it felt. 

He shifts his gaze over to Guero. He never deserved Teresa. He remembers when he was first working for Camila, he saw Guero and Teresa at a party. She looked so bored just hanging off his arm. He couldn't help but watch them from afar, mainly Teresa. She sat in a corner jaded, watching as Guero was talking to a few guys, showboating. James was just about to go over to Teresa when Camila had needed him to make arrangements for Dallas. 

He didn't see her after that. Not until he saw her in the cage at the warehouse. 

James spots Teresa's book and takes it out of the seat pocket in front of her. He flips the book over to read the back cover. It was a chick book. He shakes his head before cracking the book open and beginning to read. What the hell, maybe he could talk to Teresa about it. 

James was so engrossed in the book he didn't even hear Guero wake up. He shifted to look at Teresa and saw that she was sleeping with her head on James’ shoulder. James closes the book and tells Guero not to wake her up. Guero shrugs. The seats behind them were empty, so he climbed over his to go take a piss. 

Teresa is still out cold on his shoulder. 

Guero climbs back over the seat a few minutes later and turns to James.

“She was always a deep sleeper, although I'm sure with living in a cage she probably doesn't sleep like she used to.”

Guero was trying to gage James’ face to see if he knew exactly what he was talking about but James wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to engage him. 

Guero looks at his watch, noting that they were more than halfway there. 

“Look man, if you want to get some rest I can watch the bag.”

James snorts. 

“I'm supposed to what? Trust you with 100K? You, the snitch? Camila would find out and have my head.”

James waves down an attendant to ask for a black coffee. She comes back shortly with it and he takes it gratefully, becoming more alert with every sip. He reopens Teresa's book and continues to read it while Guero falls back asleep. 

James found himself pretty engrossed in the plot. Before long, he had read over two-thirds of it. He realized that he was reading for hours and he had to stop because his vision was getting blurry. He returned the book to the pocket and rubbed at his eyes, stuffing the money bag into the seat further by putting his foot against it. He was really tired. Next thing he knew he was drifting off to sleep with his head resting against Teresa's.

The next thing he knows Guero’s waking him and Teresa up, announcing that they were getting ready to land.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't hate Guero, I just don't like that he never saw Teresa as an equal.


	6. Touchdown in Bolivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right where we left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support for this and all my other work
> 
> I finally put "Finding my Way Back to You" to bed, that was fun to write. Now I can get back to writing this after I wrap "Watching a Queen Fall" this is my baby. I have about 18 chapters written and just over 50K so the updates will be more frequent. 
> 
> Thank you Bucky and Rea for editing this
> 
> Happy QOTS Day, make sure to watch live so we can finally get the renewal we deserve. 
> 
> All my love, Dee

All three of them had piled into an SUV to head to their hotel for the night, which wasn’t very far away. Teresa had been quiet and Guero kept looking over at Teresa and James with an unreadable expression. 

James checked them in at the front desk and was given two key cards. He handed one over to Teresa before heading to the elevator, carrying his and Teresa’s bags. They got up to the suite and he put her stuff down in her room before dropping his own things onto the bed in his room. James called Camila to let her know that they arrived without any trouble and have a meeting set up with King George and Guero’s contact. 

Teresa sits on the couch, flipping through the room service menu. She keeps glancing at Guero, who is sitting in one of the stools staring at James. She saw the look on Guero’s face when he had seen her wrapped in James’ jacket, cozily pressed up against him. He hadn't said a word to her since leaving the plane, and she knew it was only a matter of time before his temper got the better of him.

James walks over to stand behind her. 

“We should all eat something and get some rest. We have to run a couple errands before meeting Leo and George.”

Teresa agrees, handing him the menu and asking him to order her a sandwich. She can’t stand to hear Guero muttering in Spanish and tapping his fingers in hostility, so she tells them that she’s gonna grab a quick shower and leaves James and Guero alone in the living room. 

James makes a quick call to room service and orders them a late dinner. Guero comes over and swipes the other menu off the table before sitting across from James. 

“You’re not fooling me. I know all about you. I know that you are Camila’s henchman set to spy on Teresa. You know as well as I do that Camila will never let Teresa run the business -- she wants to be the only one in power. How long do you think it will be until Camila gives you the order to take out Teresa like a good little soldier? We’ll help you with El Santo and after that, you need to let us go. Tell Camila we were killed. We’ll disappear and you never have to see us again.”

“I have protected her and will continue to protect her, which is more than I can say for you. You left her in Culiacán to fend for herself having to go through unspeakable, unimaginable things while you ran like a coward. You have no idea what it means to be loyal. Teresa was free to go at anytime she wanted, but she chose to stay. She doesn't want to run anymore, unlike you.”

James heads to the bar to fix himself a drink, effectively putting an end to their conversation. A few minutes later, there's a knock on the door so James goes and answers it, wheeling in the food cart. He knocks on Teresa's door to let her know that the food was there. Guero had already grabbed his steak burger and flipped the tv on by the time that he returned to the living room.

Teresa comes out a few minutes later in sleep pants and a shirt. She takes note of Guero chewing annoyingly on the couch while James was sipping tequila at the bar. James passes her a sandwich and her fries before turning back around to eat.

Teresa is not sure where to sit, at the bar with James or by Guero. She already knew it was tense since the plane so she opted for sitting in a chair by the window. Teresa really wasn't that hungry, so she just picked at her food, lost in her own thoughts. 

Guero finishes his food and mutters that he is going to bed, leaving James and Teresa alone. 

Teresa waits a few minutes before tossing out the rest of her dinner and grabbing a seat next to James. He slides a glass in front of her, pouring her a couple shots. Teresa picks up the glass, savoring the cold taste of tequila. She lets out a sigh before finishing off her glass. 

“Are we all set with George?”

“Yeah, I messaged him earlier. He’ll meet us outside the bar. He will have the papers we need to get everything over the border. We should leave tomorrow around 10. We have to meet a couple of George’s guys to pick up some hardware -- La Paz is one place you don’t want to be without a gun.”

“I've heard about El Santo. Is he as insane as they say he is?”

“I've only heard horror stories about him. He likes to play mind games.”

Teresa nods before reaching for the bottle to pour another shot for herself and James. 

“I know he said something to you. I could feel the tension the moment I walked in the room.”

“He was just acting like his usual jackass self, asking me to let you guys run. He doesn't want you in the business. Like I said, his usual jack-headedness.”

“Estúpido entrometido gilipollas,” she mutters.

James smirks, realizing Teresa called him a stupid asshole, and lets out a laugh. 

“I may not know a lot of Spanish, but I understood that.”

“I'm sorry, he just thinks we can go back to our old life, and we can’t.”

“You mean he thinks you can go back to being the kept woman, hanging off his arm at parties, being bored out of her skull.”

James can feel the liquor start to get to him. Teresa stares at him for a long moment. 

“What?”

James lets out a deep sigh. 

“Dallas wasn't the first time I saw you,” he confesses. “Camila and Epifanio threw a Christmas party last year. I was there and so were you. With Guero. He left you sitting in a corner while he showed off to his buddies. Do you really want to go back to that?”

Teresa is silent, unsure what to say. So James continues. 

“You have built yourself a new life. Once we get El Santo’s coke, you, me, and Camila will be unstoppable. Don't let him try and take that away from us.” 

Teresa nods. 

“You're right. I have run my whole life, and I don’t intend to run anymore. Can I ask you a question? Be honest with me.”

“Of course.”

“Did Camila tell you to kill Guero?”

James is silent for a minute, realizing that he doesn't want to lie to her but that he has to. He shakes his head.

“No"

Teresa tried to assess if he is telling the truth or not, but she can’t read him. He’s never lied to her before.

James pours himself one more shot as Teresa gets up, watching her from the corner of his eye. She lightly kisses him on the cheek. 

“Thank you. Good night.”

She goes to her room, shutting the door behind her and leaving James to his thoughts. _If I kill Guero, it’s gonna shatter her and she will never trust me again. If I don't kill him, Camila will kill me, or Teresa._ He sits there for a few more agonizing minutes, unsure of what he is going to do.

He heads to bed exhausted. He collapses against the sheets, staring at the ceiling. A slight smile graces his face as he remembers that she had kissed him. He was falling for her more and more everyday. 

He was totally and utterly screwed.

~~~~~

James wakes before his alarm goes off. He’s the first one to get up, so he takes a shower and gets ready for what is going to be a long day in silence.

He grabs his packed bags and heads out to see Teresa on the couch. She was already up and she had coffee sitting on the table for everyone. She was sitting with her legs under her, reading her book.

“Morning.”

He drops off his bags by the door before walking over to her and grabbing one of the coffees, nodding his head in thanks. 

“That's a pretty good book.”

Teresa looks up like he had two heads. 

“You read my book?”

“I had to do something to pass the time on the plane.” 

Guero interrupts their exchange, talking on his cellphone and confirming the meet up. He doesn’t say anything to anyone. He’s still seething about yesterday.

He grabs the coffee on the table and takes it without so much as a thank you, and picks up a bagel to munch on. James notes they have a couple hours to kill before they have to meet up for weapons. 

No one said a word for the next couple hours. James looks at the time and sees they have to get going. He grabs his bags, announcing that they have to leave.

James drives to his meetup and gets out to greet George's men. There’s still about an hour until they have to meet Guero’s connect, but he had to get out of that suite. 

He looks over the selection of guns and settles on a M9A1. He nods for Teresa to pick one too and she decides to go with 92 FS Fusion. Guero comes up behind them, wordlessly picking up a 92 FS. James pays the men and picks up a few Glocks and a couple Kershaw folding knives just to be on the safe side. 

They hop back in the SUV. As he is driving, James hands Guero one of the knives and tells him to cut the seat cover and stuff the bag with their passports in it so that it doesn’t get stolen. He snaps his fingers at Guero to give him his knife back, and he does so, but not before giving him a pissy look. 

Just as they are coming down the road, King George jumps out, banging on the hood. 

“Welcome to La Paz bitches!”

James parks the truck in front of one of many bars lining the street.

George looks over at Teresa first. 

“Long time, no see Baby Girl. How are you liking Bolivia?” 

He doesn’t give her a chance to answer and turns to Guero. 

“Pretty Boy! Back from the dead. Baby Chapo, my man how's it going? You meet my men and get what you need?”

Everyone is silent, not amused at all with their nicknames. 

“We’re all good, George.”

“What the shit’s up with you three? You guys are acting like I just kicked a baby or something.” 

James just ignores him. 

“Tough crowd.”

He hands over the passports and papers they will need to get on the boat. James looks over the passport, asking George about them. 

“Relax, Rico Suave, those papers will get you over the border with your coke.”

He points out the bar they need to go. James takes stock of the entire area, noting the entrances and security presence. They hadn’t had time for proper surveillance. 

“What the hell are we doing at a Coke Bar?”

Guero is suddenly nervous, looking around anxiously. 

“It’s where Leo wanted us to meet. Wait right here, I'm gonna go see if they’re here yet.”

James waits a few seconds and goes after Guero, splitting up. He walks through a curtain and sees that Teresa has her gun pulled on a woman who had her gun pointed at Guero, so he points his gun on the unidentified female. 

“What the hell is this?”

Leo lowers her gun first, then Teresa, but James only holds his more firmly. 

“This is Guero’s contact. His ex-girlfriend, Leo,” Teresa says pointedly. 

James just shakes his head, moving to stand in front of Teresa. 

“We have $100,000 if you can connect us to El Santo.”

“I just have to make a call first, Guapo, so show me the cash.”

James unzips the bag, flashing her the cash. Before she can get her hands on it, he pulls the bag back.

“Make the call.”

Leo goes outside to make the call and as soon as she is gone, both Teresa and James turn on Guero. 

“What the hell!”

“Are you an idiot?”

“Leo may be crazy, but she always comes through.”

“Or she could be outside calling in the hit squad.”

Just then Leo returns and she talks them into moving to the front of the bar. Teresa and Guero take seats while James stays on watch. 

Leo breaks out some coke and offers some to Teresa. She shakes her head. 

“Oh, come on, I know you're a party girl. Just do a couple lines with me, it will help you relax.” 

Teresa shakes her head again Leo pours a couple of shots, offering one to Teresa and Guero. She hears a song come on that she likes, so she pulls Teresa to her feet after Guero denies her. 

James watches as Teresa is tense and barely moving as Leo rubs against her. He can't help but be repulsed. He notices that Teresa and Leo are having a conversation. It doesn't look all that friendly, and they keep looking over at Guero. Just then, James sees Leo answer her phone. She goes to walk outside when James grabs her by the arm, warning her not to burn them. He will find her. 

Just as she walks out, the bar is raided by the police. James quickly grabs Teresa and tries to locate an exit. All three scatter to the backroom. Guero sits at a table and steals a beer, Teresa grabs a different table and sits in front of a tray of cocaine, while he quickly lights a cigarette before grabbing a pool cue, trying to blend in. 

Who he guesses is the commander in charge comes through looking for 2 machos and one pretty Mexicana. She stops right by Teresa and his heart seizes. She sits down and he hears Teresa say she is there to party. He has a bad feeling to what's about to happen. 

The commander -- La Capitana -- lines up a large amount of coke and tells Teresa to snort it. Teresa does so trying to keep up appearances. The Capitan sets up an even bigger line and tells her again. Guero sends a look into James direction, and he has no choice but to subtly shake his head not to do anything. 

Teresa struggles with that second line, coughing violently. La Capitana still hasn't seen enough though. She sets up a third line and Teresa politely tries to decline. With no choice, James sees Teresa struggle even more with the third line. 

La Capitana asks Teresa if she was who she was looking for and Teresa denies it, so she sets up a deadly fourth line. Teresa shakes her head no and La Capitana grabs her by her hair, trying to force her down into the coke. 

Guero reveals himself and tells La Capitana that they have money, they can have it just let them go. James slides the bag over to one of her soldiers. He watches as La Capitana checks Teresa’s pulse as Teresa chugs a beer on the table, trying to slow her heart rate down. The soldiers take the money bag and go. 

James knows he has to react quickly. He rushes over to her side, telling Guero to get her up. They rush Teresa to the kitchen bar. James commands Guero to find something to slow her heart down while he carefully places her on the floor. 

He grabs a nearby container and fills it with ice and water. He asks Teresa’s permission before he dumps the cold bath over her head, soaking her instantly. He feels Teresa grab on to his arm. 

“If I don't make it out of Bolivia, you can’t let Camila kill Guero.”

James doesn't want to hear her say that. 

“Stop it! You are gonna be fine, I’m with you.”

She begs again and he is just about to respond when Guero comes back in with some pills in his hand. Guero feeds Teresa the Benadryl, handing her a beer to chase them down. James is holding onto Teresa’s shoulder trying to soothe her. 

“We need to get her to a hospital and then get the hell out of Bolivia,” he tells Guero.

Guero protests, saying that they just want to give up when James reacts. 

“It’s over! You failed! You almost killed her!” 

Guero is trying to convince him to change his mind when Teresa finds her voice, yelling at them to stop it!

James grabs a towel and tries his best to dry off Teresa. She announces they need to find Leo. James tries to reason with her, saying that she isn't in the best shape and Leo just tried to kill her. 

“I didn't come all this way to fail.”

Guero says he knows where she lives, so James reluctantly helps Teresa stand up and walk out the bar and get into the car. He listens to Guero’s directions from the back, stealing glances over at Teresa to make sure she really is ok. 

They reach Leo’s and park on the hill. Guero is the first one to get out while James stays behind, walking along a sluggish-moving Teresa. 

“You sure you're all right? We can handle this if you want to wait in the car and rest.” 

“It's safer inside, I’ll rest at the top.” 

James can’t help but admire her tenacity. 

They climb to the top of the hill, busting in the door with guns drawn. They search for Leo but she's not there. Teresa closes the door and looks around. She watches as James heads upstairs to check, while Guero plunks down in a chair. A few short minutes, James comes back downstairs and heads out the back door. 

“That guy takes himself too seriously.”

“You need to back off, give him some space. He isn’t used to having to compete,” a drained Teresa replies. 

The minute the words leave her mouth, she regrets them. She can just tell Guero is going to go off on a tangent. He tries to argue that he sees how James has been looking at her. 

“He saved my life, okay? That’s it.” 

She tries to appease him. It seems to be enough because Guero doesn't respond. Teresa keeps looking around when she hears a protesting Leo being dragged into the house by James. 

“Let her go,” Teresa instructs.

James is unsure if that’s the best thing to do, but he does as she asks. The next thing he sees is Teresa slug Leo. 

“That's for trying to kill me.”

Leo goes to lunge for Teresa when Guero grabs her. 

“I want to talk to her. Alone.”

James reluctantly agrees, nodding for Guero to wait with him outside. James leans against the house, pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. He can just feel the tension rolling off in waves off Guero. He sees Guero stand in front of him, eyeing him. 

“I see how you are looking at her, you need to step off. She’s my woman.”

James snorts, flicking his cigarette. 

“Teresa is her own person. If you think I'm gonna stand by and let you try and take away what she is trying to build, you are sorely mistaken.” 

Guero doesn't respond, he just walks to the other side of the house. A few minutes later, Teresa comes out with Leo, announcing they have an appointment with a dentist that will vet her. 

They hop into the Land Rover, with Leo giving James directions to the dentist’s office. 

They walk in the office and immediately Teresa’s name is called. He has a bad feeling when Guero tries to walk back with her and the receptionist stops him. She also tells Teresa to leave her gun, so she hands it off to him. He watches her until she disappears behind a hallway and then takes a seat far away from Guero in the small waiting room. He doesn’t like this, but he trusts Teresa and he will be right there to jump quickly into action if needed. 

A good ten minutes goes by before Teresa comes back out holding a paper. They go outside and see a car pull up. Teresa slips a prescription paper to the driver and she opens the door, getting in after Guero. James doesn’t like this one bit and keeps a tight grasp on his gun in his waistband. 

They pull up to a hotel that's right in the middle of town and get out. The driver cracks his window handing Teresa a key. James is on high alert as they walk up to room 205. Just as they are approaching the door, James draws out his gun, ready for anything. 

They quickly enter the room and James checks to make sure there are no threats looming around. James realizes they are being watched so he goes to investigate it but Teresa stops him from leaving, saying that they should all go, but James refuses.

“It will be okay, just wait right here. If anyone gets in trouble, fire off 3 shots.”

Teresa lets out a soft “okay”. Guero can't help but notice the exchange between the two. 

James slips out the door, leaving Teresa and Guero alone. 

Guero locates El Santo’s Bible and Teresa grabs it, flipping through the pages. She reads over the scriptures on each page, conveying each to memory. 

She hears Guero sit on the bed in front of her, sighing deeply. She sets the book down and looks down at him. 

“You know they're not planning on me leaving Bolivia right? Camila and especially James want me dead.”

“I'm not gonna let them hurt you.”

Guero looks up at Teresa with a sad expression on his face. “I don't really know you anymore? Do I?”

Teresa looks at him, shaking her head sadly. 

“I'm not the same girl you left behind.”

“So James keeps telling me... I see how close you two are. You can try and deny it all you want, but I know you, Teresa. You have fallen for him.”

Teresa opens her mouth to deny it but before she can, they hear gunshots. She sprints out the door, searching for James. 

Teresa and Guero look to try to escape and look for James, they head through a service kitchen and spot a side door. They quickly run through to the outside and the next thing they know, they are surrounded and sadly outnumbered. 

La Capitana and her men have their weapons raised and Teresa has no choice but to give up. 

Teresa and Guero are dragged to the pool area. She sees James and Leo zip tied to chairs. James is getting worked over as Teresa is shoved in the first chair next to Leo. La Capitana stands in front of Teresa demanding El Santo. She denies knowing him and she hears James plead to let them call his boss, who will pay her more money. But unfortunately for them, she doesn’t want money. She wants El Santo. 

Teresa again denies knowing El Santo, but the soldier looming over her reveals that Leo told her they made the connection. James watches as La Capitana puts her gun to Leo’s temple and pull the trigger. 

James is practically begging at this point, saying that they don't know him and never successfully contacted El Santo when La Capitana tells her men to move James and Guero to another room. The soldiers are instructed to wait exactly one minute and then shoot them. 

Teresa watches as they put plastic bags over their heads and drag them away. La Capitana demands one more time for her to give her El Santo. 

Teresa calmly tells her to go to hell. The sound of rapid gunfire fills the room. Teresa looks around in confusion and before she can try and spot James and Guero, she is kicked backwards and falls into the pool. She quickly sinks to the bottom, struggling against her zipties. Teresa sees Leo to her right. Blood pouring from her head and her eyes are lifeless. Gun shells raining down on her, hitting her face and chest. 

Teresa knows that her time is up, so she intentionally starts to suck water in. That's the last thing she remembers before her world starts to fade. 

Teresa is drifting somewhere stuck between consciousness and unconsciousness when someone pulls her out of the pool, administering CPR. 

She passes out from exhaustion. That's the last thing she remembers before waking up in a small cell, suspended in chains. She cries out “James!” and “Guero!” She keeps calling out until her throat is hoarse. She struggles against the chains, but no one responds.

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know most was from the actual episode but I had to to get into the fic. Until next time.


	7. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right where we left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! Another update for the week since I have so much written ahead..
> 
> SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
> OMG I'm still reeling, that last kiss goodbye omg it was beautiful and its so obvious how much they love each other, and I hope that they will find each other again. 
> 
> I like the addition of Javier, I saw him sticking around since last week, but damn James aint even gone yet and you talking about replaceing him. 
> 
> If Javier and Teresa become a thing I sincerely hope we dont get a love triange. Javier will never have what James and Teresa have. I mean c'mon we waited 3 freaking years for them to get together. 
> 
> James turning himself into Devon, he did it for love. I honestly thought when he showed up they were going to kill him. Thank goodness they didnt.
> 
> Teresa made a mistake not killing Camila and OMG George was an absolute savage. 
> 
> I could go on for days. 
> 
> Anyways this is taking place right where we left off then we get into the really good stuff. It goes completely off script and I think you will love where it goes...or at least I hope you do. 
> 
> I will be stalking social media until we get the renewal we deserve, hell we deserve a season 5 while they are at it. I swear in USA cancels it I will boycott and I always watch wrestling on there. Unless Netflix picks it up then we could get full hours instead of 42 minutes. 
> 
> I dont know what I am going to do with my time now that QOTS is over for the SEASON. A lot of rewatches and a lot of fic ideas are swiriling in my head but I first have to finish Watching. 
> 
> Anyways Rea, Brenda, and Bucky thank you for beta-ing this monster. I love you guys. 
> 
> Well this has to be the longest authors note I ever wrote lol. If you want to talk QOTS you can find me on any platform with the same username. 
> 
> Toodles, All my love. Dee

James wakes up with a splitting headache. He tries to stretch his locked up muscles but realizes that he can't move. He was suspended off the ground, wrapped up in chains. He tried to break the chains but his attempts were futile. 

He listens to his surroundings and he could swear that he heard a faint “James.”

He tries calling out for Teresa and even Guero, but all he gets is dead silence. 

He struggles for a few more minutes until a little girl wearing angel wings and a frightening devil’s mask appears out of nowhere. She opens the cell door and walks over to him, reaching up and unlocking the locks that are securing him. He falls the small distance, crashing to the floor. 

The little girl has moved to the doorway, waiting for him to get up off the ground. He tries to gage if this little girl is a threat. 

“Take my hand, James, and you will be invisible..” She reaches her hand out for him to take. 

James slowly grasps the girl’s outreached hand and follows aside of her, passing by other cells, some with occupants and some empty. He passes by another room and sees a few people packaging cocaine. 

He is led outside and he sees dozens of people playing a gruesome game of ball. He sees a severed head attached to some kind of animal and he has to swallow some of the bile in his mouth. 

He looks around, surveying his surroundings and spots Guero, who has his own Little Angel holding his hand. Guero is just sitting there taking in what he is seeing. He doesn't make a move and soon spots James. James shakes his head, telling him silently to not do anything and for once, Guero listens. 

James stands there for a few more minutes, waiting. Finally, he sees Teresa being escorted out of one of the other buildings. She has her own Little Angel holding her hand. 

She stops and quickly looks around, watching the violent ball game. James and his Angel move closer to Guero so they are side by side. He watches Teresa and her Angel walking further into the crowd. They lock eyes for the first time in days. He goes to move closer to her when a bell is rung and everyone kneels. 

James, Teresa, and Guero are the only ones standing with each of their Angels. He looks at Teresa and hopes she can understand that they need to run. 

Just like a chain reaction they each drop their Angel’s hand and then all the followers awaken and they are violent. “Run!” James grabs Teresa’s hand, pulling her with him as he and Guero try to locate an exit. He grabs a pipe he finds, clipping a few followers and following Guero down a stairway. Guero pushes on the door, but it’s locked. They’re trapped. 

James shoves Teresa in front of him, trying to protect her, but it’s pointless. They are outnumbered and corralled in a corner. He feels the followers shove their way into the narrow staircase, surrounding them. James watches as one follower starts to choke Teresa. He tries shouting her name but he feels two hands wrap around his throat. 

James is thinking that this is how all three of them are going to die. He takes one last look and, just as his vision starts to fade to black, he feels a small hand slip into his. The hands around his neck disappear immediately. He looks over, relieved to see that Teresa and Guero were also released. 

The door unlocks and they are led to another cell. He is walking close to Teresa, ready to strike if necessary. He is the last to enter and he spots a man just sitting in the corner of the darkened cell. Deep in his gut he knows that he has just been taken to El Santo, the narco-cult leader. 

The man stands up and walks over to them. James tries to explain to the man that they represent Camila Vargas and they would like to start a relationship. The man stops in front of James first. 

“I was not addressing you, James.” 

Teresa speaks up. 

“You are known for the quality of your product everywhere, we would like to start an accord with you.”

He walks closer in to the center of the cell and turns to Guero. He questions him on where the evil is in the process of cocaine. 

The mad man stands toe to toe in front of Guero and goes on, listing what Guero has done and who he has sold to -- anywhere from lowly carpenters to even kings. 

Guero is silent until he answers, “When grown men sell to children.”

That angers El Santo and Teresa steps in quickly. “The evil is in the wash.”

She goes on to explain the method of how he washes the product, and James can’t help but wonder how she got so knowledgeable. Teresa explains she learned everything on the streets of Culiacán. 

El Santo seems to accept her answer, and he asks her how much she wants from him. Teresa responds 100 kilos. El Santo is displeased with that answer, saying he only deals in metric tons. James speaks up, shaking his head. 

“That's too much, there has to be another deal we can make.”

El Santo becomes irate. He doesn't like to sell to Americans because of “deals.” They are like a parasite. Teresa moves towards the unstable man, trying to rationalize with him. She goes on to explain how they have passed every test he has thrown at them. 

Teresa spares James a glance before saying, “We will take the ton.”

Guero calls out her name, warning her not to do it and James is just at a stand still. He tries shaking his head but Teresa ignores him.

“With great respect, we will take the ton.”

James watches as El Santo leans in, whispering in Teresas ear. He's close enough to hear, that she has a Judas among her, and from the look Teresa sends his way it’s not good. 

El Santo goes to leave the cell before turning around. He has one more request. They need to decide who dies for spilling the blood of his people when they were trying to escape. Either Teresa chooses or they all will die. 

James watches as the demented man leaves. 

James moves to stand to next to Teresa. 

“He wants one of us to die to get his drugs. He’s truly insane.”

Guero paces the cage. 

“He's just trying to get us to turn on one another.”

James starts assessing the cell, looking for a way to escape or a weapon. 

James notes Teresa continues to stand still, not saying anything. He climbs up, trying to check one of the windows and sees that it’s pointless so he hops down. 

“We need to find some weapons and get out of here.”

Guero advances quickly towards James. 

“If you attack, these people will slaughter us”

“Because of you, we’re are stuck in this prison, don't you forget that.”

Guero responds, “Camila was desperate. Epifanio has outsmarted all of you, you had to make a big move.”

James turns back to Guero. “We are desperate enough to give you to El Santo.”

Guero paces back towards James again, ready for a fight. 

“I will gladly trade my life for hers, how about you?”

James pushes away from the door he was inspecting. 

“You're an idiot. He's not gonna let any of us live.”

He hears Teresa softly say, “Stop it.” 

James ignores her. “He is toying with us.”

Guero bites back calling James a coward, and that sets him off. 

“I'm a coward?”

Guero goes on, shouting at him in Spanish and James comprehends what he is saying. 

“You're a rat. You will trade another person’s life to save your own ass. You're the Judas.”

Guero advances right in front of James, sizing him up. 

“Who is the one trying to steal another man's woman?”

James scoffs. “You are such a fucking child! This is business.” 

He points towards a crouching Teresa and goes on. 

“But if you were a real man, she wouldn't have to beg me to save your life. I _have_ saved her life, more than I can say for you.”

The next thing James knows, Guero slugs him in the jaw. They scuffle until James gets the upper hand, trying to choke out Guero against the cell bars. 

He feels Teresa next to him, pulling on his arm and trying to seperate them. Just as they break apart, four men with large machetes enter the cell. He slides closer to Teresa, ready to shield her from the men. 

A Little Angel appears, asking Teresa who she chose. Teresa walks past him. He wants to reach out and stop her, but one man stands next to him, ready with his machete. 

James doesn’t move an inch. Teresa pauses, glancing back at Guero and him. He knows she made her decision, and he doesn't like it at all. 

_Always sacrificing for others._

“Me.”

She walks up the stairs, taking the little girl’s hand, and vanishes upstairs. The men block their way so that they can’t go after her. James’ heart stops. When Teresa is completely out of sight, the guards leave the cell, sealing them back in. 

Guero advances on him and shoves him. 

“This is your fault! You just had to attack his men. Teresa's going to die because of you. You're not a man, you only look out for yourself.” 

James pushes off from the wall he was resting against. 

“I only look out for myself? Who’s the one who tucked tail and ran to the DEA, leaving her to fend for herself? I don't know exactly what happened to her but I can tell it was bad, I have watched over her since the first day I met her. I protected her! When you couldn't. You may not want to hear this but she's strong, she's not the same girl you paraded around to make you look better. She connected with that lunatic, he's not going to kill her.”

Guero backs away from James. 

“I thought for sure that Epi would protect her when she gave him the book. I didn't think he would sic Pote and Gato on her. Epi is ruthless, I should have never trusted him, what happened to her is on me. I admit it. I’ll have to live with that the rest of my life.”

A long silence falls over the cage. They have retreated to each side of it, not saying or looking at one another. 

James spots two men and a Little Angel coming their way. They open the cell and she stands at the top of the stairs. 

“Follow me, if you want to see Teresa.”

Guero is the first out of the cage, James following right after him. They lead them down the same path Teresa was taken down. 

They walk into a room set up like an altar and the first thing he notices is a unconscious Teresa laying on the ground. The man that’s guarding him draws his weapon. James looks over and sees that Guero’s guard has done the same to him. 

“What have you done to her?” James questions El Santo. 

“She is performing her last test.”

James leans against the pillar not taking his eyes off her motionless body. He’s looking for any type of movement and relaxes slightly when he sees her chest slowly rise up. He has no choice to sit and watch idly by. He glances over at Guero and can tell that he wants to run over to her. He wants to do the same, to make sure she really is ok. 

James is unsure how long they are there. He doesn't really care just as long as he can see Teresa's chest still rising. 

All of a sudden he hears loud gasping. He gets up from the pillar he was leaning against, the guard backing away from him. He is ready to race over to Teresa but Guero beats him to it. 

He watches as Guero slides down, grabbing Teresa like his life depends on it, hugging her tight. 

Teresa is still breathing heavily. 

“Where's James?”

James slowly approaches them and locks eyes with Teresa. 

“I’m here.”

He watches as El Santo sits in front of her. 

“Good death? You had to die to be reborn into my family.”

It dawns on Teresa. 

“The beetle was poison?”

“Not for the pure of heart.”

El Santo unclasps one of his necklaces before slowly getting up to stand in front of Guero and Teresa. 

“Now you are one of us.”

He slowly leans down and clips the necklace around Teresa. 

“It's time to create yourself, Teresa Mendoza. I will expect the first payment in a week.” 

El Santo starts to walk away when he stops by James and points a finger in the air .

“Be careful. My enemy La Capitana watches the Death Road, and remember there is still a Judas among you,” he warns her. 

He leaves the sanctum with his warning still hanging in the air. Guero helps a wobbly Teresa stand on her feet. James reaches out to steady her when a Little Angel tells them they are free to go and to follow her. 

They walk to an exit and James can see a truck being packed full of the cocaine. He watches as each Angel gives them back their guns and cell phones before disappearing. 

They walk out to the open area and see the truck. Guero quickly announces he will drive since he knows the route. He gets in on the driver side while Teresa heads to the passenger side. James stands right next to her. 

“Are you all right?”

Teresa pauses before getting in the truck and nods. 

“I’m fine.”

They smush into the truck and see the gate open. _Freedom._

James keeps stealing glances over at a silent Teresa. He wonders what exactly she saw when she was unconscious. 

He tries to call King George to make sure he hasn't left but he still doesn't have any service. They drive a good half hour before James finally gets service. 

He calls George to tell him they had gotten held up. George says they missed the deadline. James gets pissed.

“No, you need to wait for us.”

Teresa sees James arguing back and forth with George to wait for them. She snatches the phone from him. 

“George, it’s Teresa. You don't know what we got." 

James can hear King George call her Baby Girl and say that she can't sweet talk him. 

“We have a metric ton of Bolivian flake, please.”

George agrees to wait as Teresa manages to sweet-talk him into waiting for them. He tells them they have to be to the boat before sundown. James watches as Teresa thanks him before she tosses his phone on the dust-covered dashboard. 

They end up pulling up to the Death Road and James can feel Teresa tense. She warns them to be careful. They turn the corner and see a truck had lost a lot of produce and it was all over the road, they couldn't get through. 

They have no choice but to park the truck. Guero and Teresa exit the truck. He sighs before siding next to her. He lights a much-needed cigarette.

Teresa finally speaks for the first time. 

“We will find a way to make the shipments work.” 

“This isn't a one-time thing. El Santo expects weekly payments. To make the payments on time we are going to have to move three times what we have been. Your boyfriend screwed us by coming down here.”

“We didn't have a choice.”

“We could have thought of something else. One that doesn't get us killed.”

Guero comes back, interrupting them. 

“It wouldn't have mattered every single supplier of yours was burned. Somebody would have moved into Dallas to try to take over.”

Guero lights a cigarette, standing next to Teresa. 

“None of that has anything to do with you.”

Guero points to a restrained Teresa. 

“You put her in the middle of this.”

Teresa senses another showdown. 

“Stop it, both of you!”

Guero ignores Teresa’s plea. 

“Camila is paranoid. She’s backed into a corner, she's just swinging in the dark.”

James leans against the truck absently, smoking on his cigarette. 

“How long you think it will be until it’s Teresa whose not supposed to be coming back from a mission?”

Teresa looks at him, and he can’t meet her eyes. 

Guero continues, “Huh? Are you gonna take her out when Camila tells you to, James?”

Teresa hasn't stopped looking at James, trying to read his reaction. 

“Stop it.”

Guero knew he was getting to her. 

“No, no, no babe I want to hear his answer.”

James leans on the truck, looking at the villagers picking up their lost cargo, avoiding Teresa's gaze. 

“You have no idea what loyalty is.”

Guero smiles at Teresa. 

“That seems like a yes to me.”

Teresa has had enough of their bickering. 

“Stop it. This is ridiculous. We are still alive after all that has happened to us. We have El Santo’s product, and we have the transpo. I'm tired of your bullshit.” 

She spares a glance at James before walking off to get some air. 

James watches as she passes a little boy before walking into the jungle. He has been watching the villagers cleaning up the road, when he notices a guy stealthily talk into a radio. 

James flicks his cigarette. 

“That guy has a radio. Looks like you led us into another ambush.“ 

He pulls his gun from behind his waistband, ready to strike. Guero realizes this guy is a lookout. 

They run in the direction Teresa had went. They pause to take cover behind a tree, and James sees the opportunity. He raises his gun right at Guero.

“You’re going to get her killed. She doesn't know who you really are, but I do.” With the gun still raised James continues, “You don't deserve her.” 

Guero looks on a little worried. He can't help but respond, “Do you?”

James tilts his head to the side. 

“I have been around people like you my whole life. Selfish. No loyalty. Only looking out for yourself.”

Guero opens his mouth to respond when all of sudden he hears a gunshot and sees James go down. Guero takes quick cover, but then he sees that James is still down on the ground and a soldier is ready to shoot him.Guero makes the split decision moving out from behind the tree and firing at the soldier, killing him instantly. 

James was prepared to feel the bullet hit him when instead he sees the soldier dead on the ground. Guero walks over to him. James grasps his shoulder, trying to get up. 

“You saved me. Why?”

Guero looks down on him. 

“You kept her alive when I couldn't. You protected her when I wasn't able to.” 

James slowly gets up. 

“She kept herself alive.”

He finally stands in front of Guero. 

“I'm not saying one day I won't kill you, I just-- I’m not gonna kill you right now.” 

James has his gun still in his hand, half raised. He knows he could shoot Guero one handed but he sighs, lowering his gun all the way. He looks at Guero. 

“Go. I’ll tell Teresa that I let you go, but you can never return. You need to let Teresa go, if you really love her, you will never return and you will let her live her life.”

“You mean with you?”

James doesn't react, he just lets Guero continue. 

“If you guys get together, you know Camila will never allow that to happen. If she thinks anything will interfere with her business she will have you eliminate that threat. She will have you _kill_ Teresa.”

James finally speaks up, looking right at Guero. 

“I would never hurt her.” 

”Even if you don't take her out, Camila will find someone else to do it and Teresa will not be the only one she will take a hit out on. Let me find her and we can run away and you will never see or hear from us again.”

James stands, processing everything Guero is telling him. He's silent for a few moments. 

“She will be safe, I promise you. I will protect her from Camila., but you need to go. Because of her, I’m letting you live but you need to disappear before it's too late. I will go after her and I will explain everything but, Guero, if you care about her, you will run and never turn back.”

Guero realizes that James is right. He concedes. 

“Will you tell her I love her and if she needs me, I'll come running. I’m taking you by your word. It's up to you to keep her safe now.”

“I assure you on my life that nothing will happen to her. You have my word.”

Guero nods his head sadly before turning and walking away, escaping through the jungle. 

James watches as Guero vanishes through the trees and out of their lives. 

He begins walking through the jungle holding his shoulder, wincing with every step he takes, finally locating the passage out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Bye Guero. We wont miss you, j/k I did this because of what I have instore next. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ready for the next part? Comments make me post quicker. So show me the love.


	8. A Deep Conversation on a Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep as Rea pointed out the chapter you have all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this an update you are seeing so early? Yes it is. I have quite a few chapters written and decided to bless you with an update. And it is MASSIVE. This is what I wanted to happen on the long trip back and why Guero had to go before Chocago. and between you and me Chicago is a BIG chapter. Shhh! No Spoilers. 
> 
> Thanks Bucky, Rea and Brenda for editing this. You guys are so great
> 
> If you want the visuals you can head her  
>  https://www.pinterest.com/EmDee8907/stolen-moments/
> 
> Fingers crossed we find out this week if we get a season 4. 
> 
> Show my the love, Review, Kudos, tell your friends about this. You can come stalk me on social media platforms under the same username. I will warn you I'm not very active. Or you can join the discord group. I can talk about QOTS for years to come lol
> 
> Lots of Love, Dee

James used the sound of Teresa calling his and Guero’s name to find his way back to the road. He takes a few steps into the open, holding his shoulder to slow the bleeding, and stops when he sees her in the middle of the road, picking up a gun.

He takes in her appearance; she has blood all over her, her shirt is torn, and she is caked in mud. Her lip is slightly quivering, looking terrified. He is stunned. 

“Teresa, are you all right? What happened?”

“I took care of La Capitana.” She looks behind him. “Where's Guero?”

James takes a deep breath. 

“I let him go. You have to understand, he was never going to leave La Paz with us! Camila doesn't trust snitches and it was either that or a bullet to the head. I chose this way. Camila will never know, I will just tell her he was killed in action.”

Teresa nods sadly, knowing he is right. She doesn't say anything, she just walks back to the truck and gets in. James sighs before following after her. 

He gets in the driver’s side and watches Teresa reach up to wipe at some of the dried blood off her face. She still hasn't said a word to James. He reaches in his bag and pulls out a shirt. 

“It's not much, but you can use it to wipe your face.”

Teresa thanks him silently taking and wiping more of the dirt and grime from her face. She tosses the shirt in the back when she’s done. 

James is maneuvering the truck one handed and he is really hurting. He knows the bullet is still stuck in his shoulder -- he can feel it. _Not the first time I've been shot._ He looks over at Teresa but she remains silent. James turns his eyes back to the road and tries to focus on driving. 

They must have been bumping along for a good twenty minutes before he noticed that Teresa had slumped all the way against the door, trying to fall asleep. He sighs, wanting to say something to her, but he knows she doesn't want to hear it.

Sure, he let Guero go, but he lied to her about his side mission in the first place. He keeps stealing glances at her as he drives, and after fifteen minutes, she’s out cold. 

His shoulder is throbbing and he suppresses a groan as he realizes that he has over three hours until they reach the border. 

He gets lost in his thoughts while driving. He knows Teresa didn't trust easily and if she finds out about Camila knowing about Tony before he can tell her, she will never trust him again.  
They shared a moment last night. He finally explained to her why he has such animosity against Guero, and she ended up _kissing_ him. Sure, it was on the cheek, but he couldn't help the fluttering in his heart. 

That's why he let Guero go -- aside from saving his life, he knew if he would have shot Guero, Teresa would never forgive him. He was also afraid that Guero would talk Teresa into running away with him and James felt an uncontrollable sense of anguish sweep over him. 

He couldn't lose Teresa. Ever since he met her, he knew there was something there, and the more time they spent together the more he realized that he hated being away from her. His heart had about stopped when he saw El Santo’s men lead her away from the cell, sacrificing herself for him and Guero. 

When he saw her lifeless on the ground he froze, his heart stopping. Then she took that breath and asked about him and he let out the biggest relieved sigh. He came so close to losing her. That's why when they got to the boat he was going to tell her the truth, about Tony, about having to spy on her. He knew it was a risk but he just couldn't lie to her anymore.

_If she does get mad, its it's not like she can run off._ She would be stuck on a boat with him for over two days. _Although, she may try to throw him overboard,_ he thinks mirthlessly. 

~~~~~  
They reach the border crossing with about an hour to spare from their deadline. James hands over their passports and papers to pass through the checkpoint and pulls up to the large ship. 

He parks the truck and leans over to shake Teresa awake, letting her know they’ve arrived. 

She nods still not talking to him and walks over to an over excited King George. He looks around only noticing James. 

“Aren't you one light? Where’s Pretty?”

Teresa stabs a finger in James’ direction with hostility. 

“Ask him!”

She walks off to board the boat, James walks closer to King George still holding his shoulder. He sighs and turns his soldier persona back on.

“He was killed trying to save me.”

“Such a shame but if he slithered his way back into her life he would have tried to control everything. Consider this a blessing in disguise. She will bounce back.”

He notices James’ shoulder. George nods his head asking if he wants his men to look at it. James shakes his head no. 

“I just need something to sterilize the wound and something to get the bullet out, I can manage on my own.”

“I'll have one of my men bring you something in a few minutes. Bilal! Get this shit unloaded and on the boat ASAP! I want to push off in 20 minutes."

Another man comes over and George directs him to show James where he can stay and to get him the supplies he needs. 

James follows the man onto the ship walking down two flights of stairs to get to the sleep cabinets. He is shown inside and he freezes spotting Teresa. The cabinet had two twin size beds, one on each side. 

He sees the man that showed him the quarter come back in carrying two bags of clothes and a tray of medical supplies. He hands Teresa one bag of clothes and directs her to where she can wash up. Teresa quietly thanks him taking the clothes heading in the direction of the washroom. 

He can feel the ship moving away from the dock and slowly gaining speed out of the ship yard. 

James gets up closing the door and sets the tray on the bed before stripping off his sweater. He sterilizes the hemostat forceps with the alcohol and hisses as he tries digging around to get the bullet out. He knew it was still intact it was just embedded deep. 

After a few minutes James hears the adjoined washroom water turn off and Teresa return back to the cabinet. 

She sits on her bed with her back against the wall. She watches as James pokes around in his shoulder trying to remove the bullet. As she continues observing him for a few minutes she sighs watching him struggle, so she gets up walking over to him, standing in front of him.

“Let me help you.”

James just nods and hands over the metal forceps. She resterilizes them then takes the bottle of alcohol dumping a little on the wound. She tries not to stare as the alcohol runs down his bicep. She is pulled out of her thoughts when she hears James let out a small hiss. She gently grasps his arm leaning in to extract the bullet. 

James watches her tentatively, he can feel how close she is to him and he wants nothing more than to wrap his arm around her. 

He is brought out of his thoughts when he feels Teresa get ahold of the bullet carefully removing it. He hands her a few squares of dressing and a roll of gauze with some tape. She quickly tapes his arm up making sure not to bump the wound. She steps back but doesn't return to her side of the room. 

“Thank you.” He says genuinely. 

Teresa nods before finally speaking. 

“I have removed a few bullets from Guero before, it was nothing.”

She goes to move to her side when James gently grasps her hand. 

“I’m sorry about Guero, Teresa. I’m sorry about lying to you in the hotel room. Camila did tell me to kill Guero but I couldn't. He saved my life and I knew because of you, that I wouldn't be able to complete the task.” 

He looks up at her, staring deeply into her eyes and she can tell he is honest and sincere. 

Teresa is speechless unsure of what to say. 

“Thank you.”

James glances up at her again and he knows he has to tell her the rest, he can't live with the lies anymore. 

“There’s more. And you have to let me explain before you say anything, please!” 

He practically begs her. 

“With what went down with Rolando, I was afraid you would try and run again so I installed a tracking device in the gameboy..” 

He pauses waiting for her to yell at him, but when she doesn’t, he quickly continues. 

“I just wanted it for assurance that I could find you, but I didn't know Camila was having me monitored too. She had put a bug in my truck when we got back from Mexico, I guess she was starting to question my loyalty.” 

Teresa puts the pieces together pretty quickly before he can continue. 

“She knows about Tony?” 

She says panicked. James nods his head slowly. 

“There’s more. She wanted me to prove I was still dedicated only to her so she had me keep tabs on you. I didn't know that she was also keeping tabs on me as well. I only told her little things here and there to appease her. I eventually confronted her about spying on me and about the tracker location and she swore to me that because he was an innocent child, she wouldn't bother him. I swear that I will not let her get near him. I payed Charger to monitor the tracker and if Camila ever asks for the location, he will call me and I can make arrangements to get him moved before she even finds out he is gone. “

She let him explain, but she has had enough. She won't let him go on any further. 

“You betrayed me! You spied on me! Am I just a game to you!”

She drops his hand roughly, moving further away from him. Trying to making a quick getaway to the door.

He sees her dart to the door so he is moving quickly to stop Teresa from trying to leave. He needed to explain his actions. He pulls them back to the center of the room, holding onto her hand, pleading for her to hear him out. 

“I’m not anymore, I have always been loyal to Camila but then we were sent to destroy the tunnel and when I got captured you came back for me. No one would have. I’m just an expendable soldier who no one would miss. Since the very moment we met I have been trying to protect you, trying to protect _Us_. I protected you when you lied about Guero being alive. I’m protecting you now. I couldn't kill Guero, and the only other option was to let him go and warn him to never come back.”

Teresa stood still trying to decipher if he was being true or not. She stays silent but doesn't pull her hand back. 

“You are the only good thing in my life.” He lets go of her hand and gently cups her face staring right into her eyes. “I don't want to lose you.” She doesn't remove his hand so he takes that as a good sign. 

“Even If I believed you, we are stuck. Camila will never let us go. I can give her El Santo’s coke and set her business back up but she will Never let me…. Us go. I can forgive you for the tracker, I can understand what you did for Guero and I can’t thank you enough for letting him go but James there is no end. Camila owns us and controls us like her puppets.”

“She doesn't control me anymore.” he says looking deep into her brown eyes. 

James puts his other hand on her head and the next thing she knows, he is pulling her into him. Kissing her like his life depended on it, putting everything he had into the kiss. He pulls back slightly checking her reaction and seals their lips together again. He holds the kiss this time moving his hands down to grasp her waist pulling her even closer to him, leaving no room for seperation. After a few seconds of holding the kiss he can feel Teresa pulling him into her while running one of her hands through his hair, she is the one to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue in his mouth. He lets out an almost embarrassing moan but he can't seem to care. They continue just holding each other releasing the tension thats been there for days. With their lips plastered together it becomes hard to breathe He doesn't want to let her go, but he has too, oxygen was becoming a problem. He slowly pulls away from her before giving her a couple quick pecks on the lips. He opens his eyes and sees hers shining right back at him. He slowly breaks away from her resting his forehead against hers, looking deep down into her soul. 

“I have been wanting to do that ever since we were in the hotel room after destroying the tunnel.” he confesses. He watches her slowly back away a few feet, but she still stays in close proximity. 

“Please dont play games with me.” Teresa begs.

James’ heart breaks at that, he grabs her hands again. “I swear to you that I’m not. I want you, more than anything in my life. You complete me.”

“What about Camila?”

“I will find us a way out, away from her. We will get her business back up and running and then we will leave. I have saved her life countless times, she won't be stupid enough to come after us. Not after everything I have done for her.”

Just as Teresa is about to respond there is a knock on the door, they quickly spring apart just in time when King George walks in leaning against the doorway.

“Giant Peach, you get that bullet out of your arm?”

James nods quickly “yep all good Teresa helped me out.”

George’s gaze sides over to Teresa, she was lightly chewing on the end of her fingernail. “Damn Baby Girl you can play nurse with me anytime.”

Teresa stays mute and George realizes that this room was filled with a different kind of tension. James kept looking at Teresa, and she was avoiding his gaze. He turns to James, “I wanted to let you guys know to come upstairs and get some grub. I’m sure El Psycho didn't feed you.” 

James turns to George, “We will be right up.”

George takes his leave, closing the door behind him. James waits a few seconds making sure George is out of earshot. He turns to Teresa and sees she is still nibbling at her nail. 

“I will find a way for all this to work out, we can talk more about this later, but first lets go get something to eat.” 

Teresa nods her head following him out the door all the way to the top into the spacious kitchen. 

James lets Teresa slide into one of the booths seat across from George before sliding in next to her. Two of George's men slide a plate over to Teresa and James along with two beers. 

George catches the charm hanging down between Teresa’s breast and he points out with a knife in his hand, “So you got the official key to the Insane Asylum, is he as creepy as they say he is?” 

Teresa nods her head slowly, “He puts you through different tests, each one more ruthless than the other. It's hard to comprehend what is real and what is a dream. His final test is to feed you a poisoned beetle and if you survive he accepts you into his family. He said it was not for the pure of heart.”

George takes a swig out of the beer bottle. “He surely got the right girl then, I knew that if anyone could do it, it would be you.”

James slowly nods in agreement and now wondering _what_ she exactly saw when she was unconscious.

They finish eating in somewhat comfortable silence, knocking back a few more beers with George and Bilal. 

Teresa lets out a yawn, “Sorry its been a long trip.”

James rubs at his eyes, “I agree, I think we should call it a night.” He gets up letting Teresa out, and they bid George a good night.

They get back to the room and a silence falls over the room. “We have two days on this boat, we can talk more in the morning.”

Teresa can only nod her head in agreement, she kicks her boots off curling up in the small twin size bed. “Good night.”

“Good night Teresa.”

He lays back against the bed not as tired as he was before. He watches as Teresa shuts off her overhead light. He listens for her breathing evening out and he notes she was out cold within 5 minutes. 

He was stuck in his thoughts, he thought about going back upstairs but he didn't want to leave Teresa alone, so he ended up watching over her most of the night. 

He glanced over at his watch and saw it was well after 2:30 A.M. he set his gun within reach on the small bedside table before finally shutting off his light. The moonlight coming in from the port hole made him feel a little better, they were not completely in the dark. 

~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's I do? Until next time.


	9. A Little footsie Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Jeresa cuteness thrown in with an amused King George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not feeling the greatest today, but I wanted to get the updates out. I sadly wont be updating everyday because I dont have a whole lot written for all 3 fics. The good news "Watching a Queen Fall" is almost done, so I can juggle a little better. I'm thinking of updating every Monday and Thursday for now on. It will give me more time to write. I have more than enough chapters written for this one. I will be updating the pinterest board soon, or if you want to see the images quicked yahoo is your friend. Thats where I do all my research. 
> 
> Thank you Bucky and Rea for looking over the earlier chapters of this. the rest was edited by MS Office or if I feel like it I will go back and re-edit it. 
> 
> Is anyone still reeling since last week. I know I still am. That good-bye broke me. I'm still worried we havent heard any word about a renewal or ugh cancellation. C'mon USA give us a season 4 and 5 for making us wait!!
> 
> On to the fic, please show me some love
> 
> All my love, Dee

James was awoken by the blinding sunlight coming through the porthole. He grimaces wanting to roll over but he then remembers his injured shoulder. He looks straight ahead and sees that Teresa's bed was empty. He glances at his watch and sees it well past 1P.M. He springs up quickly pulling on his boots and grabbing his gun. He sprints up the stairs getting to topside looking for any sign of Teresa. He draws his gun ready for any threat.

He pauses when he hears laughter from behind him; he could recognize Teresa's voice from  
anywhere. He sighs before putting his gun away and he turns and spots her sitting at the table across from George tossing back a few shots, while hysterically laughing about something.

He walks inside, when George spots him. “Kemosabe! I didn't think you were ever going to  
bless us with your presence. Baby Girl here has been telling me all about your time in La Paz.”

James slides in next to Teresa, “what's so funny, then?”

Teresa turns to look at him “George was just telling me about the time he and his men got stuck in Sao Paulo and they had to smuggle their way out in horse trailers, and for some reason someone over fed them carrots and by the …” She starts cracking up again, she takes a deep breath. “Time they got to the plane they were covered in caca.”

James swipes Teresa's shot glass before tossing back the shot. He cracks a smile  
laughing right along with Teresa. She wipes a stray tear away.

George doesn't miss that James drank out of her shot glass; he lets out a small smile. Seeing just how close they have gotten since the first time they were on his yacht and he just knew something shifted between the two last night.

James catches him, “What?”

George tosses another shot back, “Nothing I just see how close you two have gotten, since we  
first met. You know if you two ever split from Camila I’d be happy to continue to work together, I would miss Baby Girl too much and even you Ken Kardashian.”

James tries to assess if George is a threat to them, and George looks at him putting his hands up in defense.

“Relax G.I. James, I am just saying if you go on your own you would be unstoppable, your one hell of a team, and I like people I can work with. Especially like the two of you. You don't have to worry about anything getting back to Medusa.”

George grabs another shot glass from behind him sliding it over to James. He shrugs  
his shoulder saying what the hell and downs a couple shots.

They continued to share different stories back and forth while the alcohol flowed freely. George ended up leaving them shortly after saying he needed to check on his men. He told them they had free roam on the kitchen before sending them a wink.

James watches George leave and he turns to look at Teresa. “Do you think we can trust  
him?”

Teresa looks at him, “I see the way he is with his men, he treats them like brothers or sons, and he is one of the few in this business that has a heart. I don't think he cares much for Camila so I'm sure he’s not going to report back to her about us.”

James can only nod his head in agreement, “I think he only agreed to work with us in the  
first place because of you. You have a way with people that I have never seen in this profession.”

Teresa looks at him and lets out a soft laugh confusing James. “What?”

“It's so funny how you get so serious and open up when you drink tequila.”

James just shakes his head at her. “It's more about it being you, there's something about you that makes me want to tell you everything about me, the good and the bad. When we were in the cab coming back from the airport, I have never shared anything about my past. No matter how big or small, you can never reveal anything personal. When I took you with me to my actual home and you met Kim for the first time, no one knew where I lived but Camila.” He reaches out twirling a piece of her hair, he continues on. “I just knew from that first moment there was just something about you, something that made me know I could trust you.”

Teresa just nods understanding everything he was telling her.

Instead of drinking the rest of the bottle of tequila they decided to switch to snacking on gummy bears and sandwiches, trying to sober up a little. James learned more about Teresa and he even shared a little bit more about himself in return. Teresa got up to grab them a couple of waters when she spots an empty notebook. She holds it up for him to see.

“Hangman or Tic Tac Toe?”

James just shrugs his shoulder and Teresa slides into the booth across from him.  
Laughing at him scowling at her.

“Hangman.”

“You just hate losing.”

“I don't lose; you just cheat at Tic Tac Toe.”

“I don’t cheat. I can't help I can read your moves before you play them.”

James grabs the notebook marking an “O” right in the middle. He looks at her smugly. Teresa just raises her eyebrow in a challenge. She marks her “X” right in the top left corner. James sends her a look saying _you’re not going to win this time._ He marks his “O” on the right side. Teresa blocks his win by putting her “X” on the left side. James looks at her and gets distracted when she licks her lip. He isn't paying attention and marks his “O” on the top right corner. Teresa smiles brightly and a little smugly before marking her final “X” on the bottom left side. Teresa looks at him haughtily, “That’s one point for me. What do you say; first person to get 5 wins is the winner?”

James nods in agreement. “Sounds like a plan. You are going down.” 

James managed to win the next round, trying not to get distracted by Teresa nibbling  
on her lip.

The third and fourth round were draws, Teresa winning the next two in a row, James ended  
up picking up the next two figuring out his own way to distract Teresa. He would shift his head to the side showing off his neck muscles, and he just knew he got her when she swallowed loudly. He smirked at her locking that little tidbit away for future uses. The game continued on until it was a tied game, and James avoided every look Teresa tried to distract him with. He saw her shift in her seat trying to get more comfortable. _She's up to something,_ James thought. He was down to his last few moves when he felt it; Teresa was running her foot up his pant leg. James meant to mark his “O” at the top corner to win the game but missed and marked it in the wrong spot.

He looks down and sees what he has done and sends an innocently looking Teresa a glare.

She takes the pen from him looking like the cat that ate the canary, marking her final “X” for the win. She leans back in the booth, “I Win.” he never thought she looked more enticing than she looked right now.

James goes to respond when he sees King George walk back in. he walks over to the  
table snatching a gummy worm and sees the book they were writing in.

“Who won?”

Teresa perks up, “Me.”

“She cheats.”

“He's just mad he can dish it out but he can’t take it.”

George watches them banter back and forth and slides in next to Teresa. He grabs the  
poker carousel from the counter. “Anyone up for poker?”

James shakes his head. “No way, she's a card shark.”

Teresa ignores him and turns to George, “Ignore him, he doesn't like losing.”

James sends a glare in her direction before shrugging his shoulders.

George watches Teresa shuffle the cards expertly and she deals out the cards.

They end up playing for hours well into the night only taking small breaks in between. They decided on playing one last round and it was a nail biter. George barely had any chips left; Teresa had a couple stacks while James wasn't that far behind her.

George had folded and it was down to James and Teresa. James let out a small smile looking at his cards he had a straight flush. He shoves all his chips to the middle of the pot. He feels Teresa's foot sneak back up his pant leg trying to distract him. He shakes his head, stretching his neck to the side, _not this time._ He sees Teresa flash a wicked smile at him. She shoves all her chips in the middle as well.

“I’m all in.”

James lays his cards down first; he had a 10,9,8,7, and a six of spades.

He sends her a smile her way. “Straight flush.”

Teresa flashes an even bigger smile, almost predatorily like.

She lays her cards down smoothly and James jaws literally drops.

“Royal flush. I win.”

George who was watching the entire thing can't help but crack up letting out a long  
whistle.

James scowls muttering under his breath, “card shark.”

Teresa still laughing turns to George. “How long until we reach Dallas?”

“We are making good time so we should be there late Wednesday morning early afternoon.  
He stands up, “I should go check on Bilal and make sure everything is still good.”

Teresa bobs her head, “Yeah this has been such a long trip, I think I’m going to call  
it an early night myself.”

James can only agree with her. “Me too, it has been such a drawn out trip.”

Teresa grabs a couple of waters bidding George a good night, James gets up passing by  
a smirking George.

James follows Teresa down the stairs back to their room a following her into the room closing the door. He watches her set the water bottles on the counter before turning to him. He could practically feel the crackling of sexual tension. They lock eyes and James isn't sure who made the first move; they literally crashed together, his back falling against the closed door, hands and lips seeking out each other. Teresa bites James lip before sucking it into her mouth pulling a deep groan from him. He grabs her by the head, deepening the kiss snaking his other hand on the small of her back. Teresa runs her hands up his shirt, trailing her hands up his arms when she accidently hits his shoulder, he breaks the kiss by letting out a hiss. Teresa lets his shirt fall back down in place backing up slightly.

Teresa looks up at him meekly. “Sorry.”

James just shakes his head, “It's probably a good thing.”

Teresa nods her head understanding his meaning. He didn't want to move too fast.

She sees him still against the door so she leans up settling her hand on his uninjured shoulder kissing him softly a few times. He wraps his arm around her again getting tempted to pull her fully back into him but he releases her giving her one last soft but full kiss. She spots the bag of fresh clothes sitting on her bed so she grabs a change of clothes nodding to the washroom.

“I'm going to wash up.”

James nods his head in agreement watching her disappear behind the adjoining door.

He sighs running a hand down his face pushing off against the door.

He heads over to his bed sitting on it listening to the water run.

He so badly wanted to continue where they left off but he didn't want to rush into  
things. He knew she still had some resilience about fully trusting him.

He is brought out of his thoughts when he hears the door creak open. He sees Teresa  
come out in a navy tank top and pants. She tosses her used clothes next to the night stand.

She turns and walks the few short feet to stand in front of him. “We should really change  
the bandage on your arm; we don't want it to get infected.”

James nods and he sees her grab the supplies on his table, he goes to lift his shirt but it's difficult to move his shoulder. Teresa sees him struggle so she sets the supplies aside and helps him remove his shirt. She tosses it to the side and she moves to stand in between his legs, he rests his hand on the side on her waist as she looks down at him resting her hand against his face, she lightly kisses him then pulling back slightly.

“What was that for?”

“For being you.”

James nods his head, releasing her completely. She pick up the small silver shears and cuts off his bandage, she removes the used dressing before grabbing the bottle of antiseptic spraying some on before taking the dressing he hands her. She quickly wraps his arm up.

“Thanks.”

Teresa nods going to sit on her bed, when they hear a knock on the door. James snatches his gun off the bed readying it. King George pops his head in the doorway, he sees a still shirtless James with his gun out.

“Relax Giant Peach, I’m just coming to let you guys know we have to stop and refuel and there is a town right there, we are going to dock for a few hours if you guys want to get off the ship and stretch your sea legs. Maybe explore a little.”

Teresa speaks up, “That sounds great. I would like to pick up a few things. What time  
are we going to dock?”

“Should be around 8 A.M. Baby Girl.”

She nods her head in agreement, “Ok we will be up.”

George bids them good night and closes the door.

James grabs some clothes making his way to the washroom.

Teresa sits back against the bed. She couldn't help but feel like she could spend the rest of her life like this. Just being able to sit and relax, playing mindless games, just spending time not having to worry about any threats. She couldn't help how right it felt that it was James that made her want that even more.

Teresa is brought out her thoughts when she sees that James has returned dressed in a  
gray tank top and some lounging pants. She can’t help but see how relaxed he is.

He sets his watch for 7 A.M. and grabs his pillows setting them at the foot of the bed. Teresa does the same, letting out a yawn. She curled further up into the bed.

“Good night James.” she turns out the overhead light.

“Sweet dreams Teresa.” He reaches over shutting off his light as well, only letting the moonlight in through the porthole.

James listened to Teresa's breathing level out and he knew she was out. He followed soon after.

He was woken up a few hours to feeling someone lifting up his blanket and climbing in his bed, he knew from instinct it was Teresa, he realized the bed was too small for two, so he pulled her into his arms and was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are gaps in some of the sentences Google Docs went haywire lol.


	10. Exploring Guatemala Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit this is the real chapter 10 and its so important, we see our favorite OTP actually out together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just found out that Chapter 10 was the wrong story so disregard that, there is no Javier in this. Finally an update!!! Blame POS laptops, late drs and my lack of sleep. Another update will be Thursday. 
> 
> No Beta, just good ol' MS Office. 
> 
> Please send me some love on my work, it makes my day. Thanks to those who have stuck with me. 
> 
> Lots of Love, Deidre

The loud beeping is what brought James out of his restful slumber. He went to get up and shut off the annoying alarm, when he opened his eyes and saw a tangled mess of brown hair curled into him.

So he hadn't dreamed that she was in his bed with him.

He watches her for a few minutes and she doesn't stir. The alarm on his watch went on snooze and it was peace and quiet. He knew they had to get up soon but he just wanted a few minutes to look at her. He moves some of her untamed hair out of the way seeing how peaceful she looked, like there was nothing to worry about.

He sighed deeply hating to wake her up but pretty soon his alarm was going to go off again, and they needed to get ready.

He uncovers her and gently shakes her with his bad shoulder. “Teresa.” He sees she doesn't respond so he shakes her again, this time a little bit harder. “Teresa.” He sees her nose scrunch up and he thinks that is the cutest thing he has ever seen her do. He sighs watching her burrow into his chest further. He leans down so he is right above her ear; he kisses it and softly calls her name again. This time he sees her start to move and sleepily lock eyes with him. James holds her close to him afraid she will fall off the bed. Teresa uncovers and untangles their legs sitting up, “Are you all right?”

“Sorry I had a nightmare and I didn’t want to be alone.”

James sits up grabbing his watch before it can go off again, turning back to her. “It's ok. Want to tell me about it?”

Teresa shakes her head, “Not really it's more of a continuation of what I saw at El Santo’s.”

James wonders what exactly she was put through. “I'm here to listen.”

Teresa nods her head slowly, “Thank you. It's kind of a long story and we don't have time right now. We have to get up top in a few minutes.”

James accepts her answer, he goes to see her get up when he grabs her hand pulling her down to his level, and he softly kisses her. He whispers against her lips, “Good morning.”

Teresa hums in approval pecking him on the lips. “Good Morning.”

She stands up heading to her side of the room, she grabs a shirt and walks into the washroom changing and freshening up.

James grabs his phone and slips his watch on, he sighs realizing that tomorrow they will be back in Dallas, and he had absolutely no clue what to do. He wants to be with Teresa, but he knew that Camila had spies everywhere and if she catches wind that James got a lot closer to Teresa she will use it to her advantage. He thought he knew Camila, thought she was better than Epifanio, but in truth she was worse. She was ruthless. She would step on or eliminate anyone in her way, and if she knew James and Teresa were going to split away from her before they could leave there would be dire consequences. He would talk to her on the trip back to Dallas tomorrow. He didn't want to stop what they were doing but they had to be careful. In the meantime they were still hundreds of miles from Camila or any watchful eyes, so he plans to enjoy his day out with Teresa to the fullest.

He watches her walk back in and she kept the tank top on just throwing an open button down shirt over it. He walks over to the washroom and cleans up a little, changing into some dark pants and a navy short sleeve shirt. He comes back out a few minutes later to see Teresa pulling on her boots, reaching over on the table grabbing her phone. James grabs his gun tucking it in behind his back, and reaches down to grab some spending money out of his bag.

They head upstairs and see that the ship was getting ready to dock. He sees King George come up to them, “Morning honey bunches. We are going to dock for a few hours give everyone time to relax and take a break. I would like to push off by 3.”

Teresa nods her head in agreement, “that will give us plenty of time to explore. Where are we exactly?”

“A small town outside of Guatemala.”

Teresa walks over by the rail and looks at the view in front of her, “It's beautiful.”

James walks over to stand beside her “Yes it is, so what is the first thing you want to do when we get off the boat?”

Teresa thinks it over a few seconds and lets out a small smile. “I want ice cream. Pistachio.”

James shakes his head lightly laughing at her.

“What's so funny?”

“That's my favorite flavor too.”

James watches as the vessel slowly makes its way to the dock, He sees some of George’s men toss the lines to secure the ship to the harbor. James helps Teresa off the ship and they finally touch land, and they are off. They walk down a couple streets until they find an ice cream vendor. James pays for 2 double scoops of the promised pistachio ice cream. They walk along the streets window shopping until Teresa spots a bookstore. She grabs his hand dragging him into the small bodega. They must have spent a good hour looking around, Teresa grabbed a couple cookbooks for Pote, and she saw a couple of classics she always wanted to read. James wandered around himself, scanning for any type of threat that might be lurking in the shadows. Teresa sees him on guard she sighs before sliding next to him. 

“Relax, nothing is going to happen, we are safe here.”

She links their hands together looking at the book he was scanning through. It was a street bike book.

“Teresa raises her eyebrow at him “you ride?”

James nods his head, “I have a 2016 Ducati XDiavel S with an extended seat, completely custom.”

He flips through the book and shows her what the bike looks like.

“That's an amazing bike.”

James’ whole face lit up, “I bought it last year. I have a couple more bikes but this one is my pride and joy.”

Teresa rolled her eyes playfully, “Men and their toys.”

James sees her stack of books she had set on the shelf next to him; he scans some of the titles and sees she has a couple cookbooks and a book about model planes.

“The airplane book is for Tony, I have to send it before we reach Dallas, and Pote is getting the cookbooks.”

“You never told me how you and Pote met up, he was Epi’s sicario tasked to take you out. What changed?”

He sees a sad expression fall over Teresa’s face.

“Never mind, you don't have to tell me.”

Teresa nods her head in thanks, he grabs the books from the shelf along with his and they head to the counter to pay for everything.

They leave the bodega and move onto another one right next door. It was medium sized clothing outlet and Teresa grabs a few outfits and a soft pair of sleep shorts and matching tank top. James grabs some clothes too along with a couple small duffel bags to store everything they bought.

They end up having lunch at a small bistro. James watched her sitting in the sunlight soaking up the sun reading one of her books. He could tell something was off with her, ever since the bookstore and he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. He could see her closing herself off to him. He was absently flipping through his book when he couldn't take the silence anymore.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Teresa looks up at him, “No.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been quiet since we left the book bodega.”

She sets her book down, looking at him. “There's a lot that happened to me before I came to Camila, things I am not ready to talk about. Things I may never be able to talk about with anyone. It's not you James.”

James closed his eye briefly and slowly nodded in understanding. “Ok, but if you ever want to talk, I’m here for you.”

“Thank you.”

They have been sitting there for hours and James noted that they still had a couple hours until they had to meet back up with George on the boat.

“We have a couple hours left; do you want to do anything else?”

Teresa looks around seeing more shops, and she doesn't feel like shopping anymore but she does see a little cart with different trinkets and such.

They gather their packages walking over to the cart, Teresa finds some earrings she likes and then she stops, looking at dream catchers, admiring a beautiful blue and green one. James sidles next to her and sees her examining the object with a slightly confused look on her face.

“They are called dream catchers, they are from a Native Americans traditions, they were meant to ward off bad dreams and let the good dreams through.”

Teresa was tracing the mini catchers and the blue/green feathers just lost in her thoughts.

“You should buy it.”

Teresa backs away from the dream catchers, “I better not, and we have bought enough stuff today.”

James nods as they walk away from the cart; he stops as they make their way to the large fountain that was in the middle of town. He looks around spotting a bodega that sells tobacco. “I’m going to get some cigarettes, we have a long trip tomorrow and I'm going to need a couple packs, do you want anything?”

Teresa shakes her head taking a seat around the fountain setting her bags at her feet. “No, I’m good thank you. I’ll wait here.”

James nods and heads to the tobacco shop picking up a couple packs of cigarettes. He was just leaving the shop when he passed by the cart they was at earlier. He sees the dream catcher Teresa was looking at earlier; he walks over to the cart and picks it up paying the little old lady. She wrapped the dream catcher in tissue paper and put it in a bag. “Enjoy young man; your girlfriend will love it.”

James opens his mouth to correct the lady, but all he does is nod and smile taking the bag from her. He walks back over to the fountain and sees Teresa nibbling at her nail. She spots him and the bag in his hand. He sits next to her handing over the brown bag. “I got you something.”

Teresa takes the bag silently thanking him; she turns to him setting the bag on the stone bench and opens the bag, pulling out the tissue paper, revealing the dream catcher.

She is speechless, “James. You didn't have to buy this for me.”

James just shrugs his shoulders “I saw you looking at it, and I know you don't sleep well so I thought this might help. My little sister Maria had one in her room.”

Teresa carefully places the dream catcher back in the bag in the tissue paper and she leans over putting her hand behind his neck, pulling him down to her, kissing him gently on the lips.

“Thank you, I love it.” She whispers against his lips.

It’s quiet for a few minutes just staring into the fountain, Teresa aimlessly running her hands through the water. “I'm getting kind of tired, can we head back to the ship?”

James can’t help but agree, the quicker they get back the sooner they can leave.

“Sounds like a plan.”

He helps her carry some of her bags and they make their way back to the ship boarding it. They spot King George in the kitchen sitting at the table.

“You guys done exploring already?”

Teresa nods her head, “yeah it is so beautiful here, but I’m eager to get going.”

“Everyone is already aboard we were just waiting on you. If you guys are hungry there is stuff to eat.”

“Thank you but we ate earlier, I'm kind of exhausted, I think I’m going to go lay down. Are we still on time for tomorrow?”

George looks at Teresa and nods in affirmative, “yeah Baby Girl, we should dock around 8 or 9 tomorrow, there's a truck already waiting for you.”

“Okay thank you George.”

“Anytime Baby Girl.”

Teresa takes all the bags and leaves the kitchen heading for her quarters, James remained in the kitchen with George watching as Teresa walks off. He turns to follow her when he hears George speak up.

“You know what Camila is capable of if she finds out about you two, right? Personally I think you guys work better together than when we first met. You have a stronger dynamic now. You don't have to worry about me or my men saying anything, I would never hurt Baby Girl. That girl is one of the greatest people I have ever come across. I hope you know how special that girl is.”

James nods his head in understanding before leaving to go downstairs. The same thing had been on his mind all day. How was he supposed to act like nothing happened so Camila wouldn't suspect anything and still be with Teresa? He was going to have to talk to her. James opens the cabin door and pauses when he sees Teresa sound asleep on her bed. He walks over to her carefully removing her boots and covering her with a blanket. 

James roots through the bag of books and grabs one of the books that Teresa bought. He sees the title and can’t help but smirk. _War & Peace. _He sits back against the bed and cracks the classic open and reads, his eyes shifting to the slumbering Teresa every so often.__

__James was so engrossed in the book he didn't realize it was almost 2 in the morning, he looked over and saw Teresa was still sound asleep. He knew he should probably wake her but he didn't have the heart too, she needed rest. He knew she barely got enough at Camila’s so he gave her the reprieve. They could talk on the way back to Dallas. He got up to wash up, changing the bandage on his arm the best he could and put the book on the nightstand setting an alarm for 6:30 A.M. and he was out in less than 15 minutes._ _


	11. Back to the Real World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the correct chapter 11, they head back to Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure how chapter 10 got skipped but thats the new update then this one. Chapter 10 was a cute fluffy piece and you can head to my pinterest page to check it out for visuals. 
> 
> Thank you to those reviewing, and leaving kudos you make my day with each comment. 
> 
> I am not sure if I will update this twice a week because I havent had time to write for this. I am working over time to finish Watching A Queen Fall but I just cant stop writing it. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and MS office. 
> 
> I am trying to get these updates in real quick because I have a million and one things to do before I leave tomorrow. I will be traveling 2 and half hours to go see my friend, she is graduating from corrections and I couldnt be more happier for her, plus I havent seen her in months. I am going to try and write in the car but I havent been feeling the greatest so I may just sleep or use the hotspot on my phone and watch QOTS. Hey USA we are still waiting on our renewal!!
> 
> Well I love all you, please make sure to send the love back, Dee

Teresa is the first one to wake up and she felt completely refreshed. She glanced at the time on the clock on the wall and realized she had slept over 14 hours. She felt bad for crashing on James but she was just so tired. She could tell he wanted to talk about something.

James- she looked across the room and saw him sound asleep on his back. She watched his chest rise and fall in a rhythm for a few moments. She smiled softly realizing how much younger and relaxed he looked.

She dreaded getting off the ship; they would have to return to the real world. Return to Camila. She didn't know how they were going to handle being together without Camila finding out, she had little watchers everywhere, and she just knew she didn't want to give him up. If it was anyone that she could escape with, anyone she could trust, it was James. He came clean about everything he had done. When she woke up from the nightmare last night, she felt so much safer when she crawled into his bed with him, and all he did was pull her closer on the tiny twin size bed.

She walks over to the bathroom, careful as to not wake James and washes up changing into one of the outfits she bought yesterday. She looks around the room and sees that they really need to get their stuff together so she takes the 2 duffel bags they bought earlier and packs them. She places the dream catcher on the bottom of the bag putting clothes on top of it so it doesn't get broke. She leaves the books in the bag they came with and realized she was missing one; she glances over and sees it sitting on James’ nightstand. She grabs it off the table and walks back over setting it on the bed to read. Once all her stuff was packed she grabs James’ belonging and packs his book and clothes in the other bag setting it next to hers. Once she was satisfied everything was cleaned up she sits back on the bed leaning against the wall, she grabs the book and starts reading to kill some time.

Teresa was pulled out of her temporary escape when she heard James’ watch alarm beeping. She sees him wake up slowly and his hair was sticking up. She let out a soft laugh.

Groggily James wakes up he hears Teresa laugh and he realizes he would love to wake up to that sound for the rest of his life.

He sits up, “Something funny?”

“Your hair, you have total bed head.”

James unconsciously tries to smooth down his hair and it just makes Teresa crack up more.

He grumbles getting up to go to the bathroom. He comes back a few more minutes and looks around the room. He spots their belongings by the door. He walks over grabbing a change of clothes, and goes back to change.

He comes back out shortly and sees Teresa perched on the bed with the book still in her hand.

“Thanks for packing everything.”

“Not a problem, I woke up a few hours ago and figured I’d save you time when you woke up. Sorry I crashed last night, I was more tired than I thought.”

“It's all right, you needed the sleep.”

Teresa gets up putting the book back in the bag, standing back up she sees James just observing her. “What?”

James just shakes his head, he cups her face in his hands and he lowers his lips to hers. He knows this will probably be the last kiss or embrace they will share for awhile once they get back to Dallas, so he makes sure to make it count.

He threads his hand through her long hair angling her head up more so he can strengthen the kiss. He feels Teresa respond quickly banding her hands around him letting out a soft moan when she feels him bite her lip playfully. She is the one to slide her tongue in his mouth pulling him impossibly closer to her. After a few minutes they separate, resting their foreheads together just staring deep into each other’s eyes, breathing slightly heavy. Teresa buries her head in the juncture of his neck breathing deeply. She doesn't want to let him go, and she can feel him rubbing her back in comfort realizing he doesn't want to let go either. They kiss a few more times before breaking completely apart.

“I just wanted to do that before we have to get back to the real world.”

Teresa nods in understanding. “Should we head up and check in with George?”

“Yeah I don't know about you but I’m ready to get off this ship.”

“I'm ready for a long bubble bath, this feels like we have been gone a month instead of a few days.”

James grabs the duffel bags while Teresa grabs the other stuff following James up the stairs.

They reach the top and see George sitting at the kitchen table. He had his lucky gold gun sitting in front of him. He spots the duo coming up the stairs.

“Principessa, I thought you would come up last night and give me my poker rematch.

Teresa slides in across from George. “Sorry George I was so exhausted I slept most the night. Another time, ok?”

James slides in next to her and hands her favorite banana nut muffin and a juice, while he munches on a chocolate chip one. “Are we close to docking?”

“Right on time. You guys should be on the road to Dallas by 8 A.M. I have to say this has been a fun trip with you two, we will have to do it again someday.”

Teresa shakes her head. “No thank you, one trip is enough for me.”

They sit around mindlessly chatting while the boat pulls into the harbor. Teresa walks out onto the deck watching as the boat pulls closer to the dock. Closer to Dallas, closer to Camila.

They finally dock and Teresa hugs George goodbye, while James carries the bags. They walk over to the truck that's waiting for them. They get situated in the cab of the truck while George’s men load up the truck.

Exactly at 8 o’clock they are on their way back to Dallas. Teresa had decided to crack open her book again letting the silence fill the truck. She can spot out of the side of her eye James being fidgety; he was thumbing his thumb against the steering wheel, rubbing his face. She sighs knowing him that something was up. She sets her book aside. “What’s wrong?”

James sighs deeply “I don't want you to think that I was just saying those things on the ship, I really meant it Teresa.” He spares her a look to show how much he meant every word he said. “I don't want to stop what we are doing, but we have to be careful, especially around the house. Camila has eyes everywhere. She monitors our cell phones. We have to act like nothing has changed between us but when we are alone we can be together. And when she gets set up we will pick the right time and we will leave never looking back, we'll start over somewhere far away from Camila. We can take El Santo and George and I have connections in Arizona for distributors. We will get Tony before she even suspects him being gone and we can all have a fresh start.”

James notices that Teresa is quiet, so he reaches over clasping her hand in his, “You believe me right?” He tries to gauge her reaction.

“I do, we are just going to face a lot of obstacles but if there is anyone I could trust, anyone to get us out of this mess, it's you.”

James can see something else is weighing on her mind. “But?”

“It's going to be hard to leave Pote.”

“Maybe we won't have to, he knows Camila is a horrible boss and I think he is only there for you anyways. If you trust him enough, we could have him grab Tony and meet up with us. We still have a lot to work through but I promise you we will get out.”

He doesn't pull his hand back and neither does Teresa so he drives one handed until they have to stop and fuel up. They pull up to a gas station and Teresa goes inside to pay for the gas and grab a couple drinks. She sees there is FedEx attached so she mails the book to Tony writing him a quick note and that she loved him. She comes out with various candies for James and some mini Ritz crackers for herself; she also purchased a car charger so they could charge their phones.

She gets back in the cab waiting on James. She plugs in both their phones and she watches them come to life. James gets back in the truck and he sees all that Teresa purchased. “You keep buying me all this candy and I’m going to get cavities. He watches her munch on crackers as he opens a bag of gummy sharks.

“It's better than cigarettes.”

Teresa nods her head in agreement.

“Did you get to mail the book to Tony?”

“Yeah I did, I hate not being able to stay in contact with him but it’s it's the only safest way.”

“It won't always be like this.”

Teresa nods her head sadly. She changes the subject, “How much further until Dallas?”

“We are a little over half way there should be about another hour and a half.”

“Have you called Camila letting her know?”

“Not yet, I figured I would call her when we are an hour away. We are meeting her at the safe house, if you’re tired you can take a nap and I'll wake you when we get close.”

“Thank you but I'm ok.”

James starts the truck and they start heading to their destination.

“How mad is Camila going to be when she sees how much coke we have?”

“I'm not sure, we got her a new supplier, now she can rebuild.”

They are driving on a long stretch of back roads and it’s eerily quiet.

Teresa was absently playing with her fingers, “I hope we never have to go to Bolivia ever again or at least back to El Santo. He made me realize a lot of things, things I tried to keep buried.”

“You want to tell me about it?”

Its quiet for a few minutes and James thinks she isn't going to tell him anything. He hears Teresa sigh softly. “His final test was showing me a vision with 2 different endings. We were driving to the border when we were stopped by La Capitana’s men and the first part of the vision was of Guero dying, he jumped in front of a bullet meant for me. He died in my arms instantly. The vision continued on for a few minutes where we going to take Guero’s body back with us, and you were consoling me telling me about your time in Afghanistan.”

“That sounds awful.”

“That was only one part of what I saw, the other was just like the first, but this one was a little different. We were stopped by La Capitana’s men and we snuck out the back of the truck hiding in the jungle. You ran after one of the men and I ran on after you, and we got separated. I was in the middle of the Jungle and you reappeared and I had pulled a gun on you. You were trying to calm me down saying it was okay and that you took care of El Santo. When you pulled me into your arms holding me tight then all of a sudden you were kissing me. Then the next thing I know you were shot and dying in my arms. I thought it was one of La Capitana’s men but it was Guero. He shot you out of jealousy. Right after that the vision ended. I was never going to run away with Guero, I just kept thinking of you. Deep down I knew there was always something there, I just didn't want to admit it, and even with the visions it made me want to be with you more. In a way El Santos’s vision opened up my heart. Making me realize how much I want to be with you. Guero is my past, you were right he only wanted someone he could show off. I'm not that girl anymore.”

James is silent for a minute processing everything she told him. How worried she is about losing him.

“It was just a vision though Teresa, I'm not going anywhere. I survived Afghanistan, I can survive anything.”

He reaches over and links their hands together again just to have that connection. To reassure her.

“That's just it, ever since that vision I have been having the same nightmare, you dying in my arms over and over. I woke up from the dream and I saw you sleeping and I just had to be close to you. I wish I could wake up every day with you, you keep the nightmares at bay.”

James looks at her briefly, “It’s just a nightmare though, I won't let anything happen to us, I know when we get back to Camila’s we are going to have to cool it but I'm always here for you, I'm just across the hall if you need to talk, and don't forget just because I can't be with you, you have the dream catcher to protect you from the horrifying dreams.”

Their hands are still connected, and the moment is shattered by the buzzing from James’ cell phone. He sees Camila is calling.

He sighs deeply letting go of Teresa’s hand answering his phone.

“Yeah Camila, we are on our way to the safe house now. Should be there in a little over an hour. Yeah it’s it's been a long trip. I'll see you when we get there.”

He hangs up sighing. “Either she has ESP or she pulled up the location on my phone.”

Teresa looks in worried and James can read what she is thinking.

“Don't worry I've swept myself for bugs, she has a tracker on everyone's phones but yours.”

Teresa nods her head in understanding.  
James was driving along and sees Teresa fiddling with her phone.

“I keep expecting a text from Guero letting me know he is ok. I may not love him anymore but I still care about him.”

“Guero is cunning, he escaped Mexico and Epi I'm sure he escaped Bolivia. I'm sure one day we will hear from him again. I have to ask how did you find out he was even alive?”

Teresa sets her phone down sighing, “The night of the Van Awken’s party. I was talking to Kelly Anne when I saw him. I followed him upstairs and he told me everything. I tried sending him away but he was persistent about meeting him. He left and shortly after that's when you found me.”

“I couldn't help but be captivated by you in that dress.”

Teresa laughs at that, “that dress and those shoes were so uncomfortable. Camila really likes playing dress up.”

“That wasn't the only time you met with Guero, was it?”

“No, I met him at a bar to hear him out, and I did, but what I didn't know was the DEA was tailing him. They tried to get me to flip on Camila and I wouldn't. That's why I was gone so long that night. Then I met with him after we got back from the tunnel, he wanted to run away that night, and I didn’t know what to do, I wasn't sure I could fully trust anyone and then you covered for me that night with Camila.”

James spares a glance her way, “Ever since we met I have had this uncontrollable urge to protect you from any harm, and that feeling will never go away.”

Teresa can only nod her head agreeing with him. She sees her phone vibrate and sees “unknown” pop up. She waits a few seconds and answers it.

“HI Chiquito, how are you, are you staying out of trouble.”

James can’t hear Tony’s response but he can't help but see how natural taking care of a kid comes to Teresa. He could picture her surrounded by a couple kids of her own. He can't help but picture that he is the one next to her. He shakes his head clearing his thoughts; they are a long way from that ever happening.

“I sent you something while I was on my business trip; I hope you will like it. No it's not safe for you to be with me right now. Soon though I promise. I love you. I will call you in a few days. Take care my love.”

Teresa hangs up sighing deeply, “I hate being away from him. He deserves to have a regular childhood like any other kid.”

“He will have that, we will raise him together, protect him together. I promise.”

“That’s a lot to ask of you, are you sure you want to take all that on?”

“I’m positive; I've seen some of my other friends raising kids while being in this business. We will make it work.”

Teresa smiles softly, “As long as we are together we can handle anything anyone throws our way.”

There is a calming silence that passes over the truck, so Teresa flips on the radio trying to pass the time. She dreads going to the safe house, when all she wants to do was submerge herself in a bubble bath for an hour, and sleep in her own bed, and eat Pote’s food. Oh Pote’s food, she hope he had something slow cooked waiting for them. Pote- he was like a bloodhound he could sense things, she knew he didn't care much for James, he kept trying to warn her about getting close to him, so how could she prove to him that James was on their side.

James looks over and sees Teresa biting her lip, lost in her own thoughts.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking about Pote. He is a lot smarter than Camila; he is going to know things have changed between us. We have to show him that he can trust you. That you aren't spying for Camila.”

“Are you sure we can trust him?”

“Besides you, he’s the only other person I trust with my life.”

James nods his head understanding that it’s because of what happened between them in Mexico. He hopes one day she will open up and tell him about it.

Silence crawls across the cab and James sees that they are about 20 minutes from the safe house, so he pulls over on the back roads, cutting the engine. Teresa turns to see why they stopped and before she can ask what’s up, James is reaching across the cab pulling Teresa to him kissing her softy at first. He feels her respond right away threading her hands in his hair kissing him with as much passion as he is putting out. They kiss like it will be the last kiss they ever share. Full of want, passion, and fire. They pull back lightly staying in close vicinity.

“I just wanted to do that one more time before we go back.”

“I hate having to go back and pretend.” Teresa lays a couple more chaste kisses on his lips, before settling back in her seat.

“So do I.”

He starts the truck back up, pulling back onto the road. They are soon pulling into the safe house fence, and Teresa glances over at James seeing that he has slipped the soldier persona back on.


	12. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well how are our favorite OTP going to act now that they are back in Dallas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG Who is excited that QOTS got picked up for season 4. I know I am. I kept stressing because use is known for cancelling damn good shows. So I'm over here doing a happy dance.
> 
> I havent had much time to write, I havent been feeling the greatest so I took some time off. I am trying to wrap up Watching a Queen Fall so I can start writing the other 2. I dont know if I will be able to update Thursday because I dont have much written. 
> 
> There are quite a few visuals that go with this chapter so make sure to check out the pinterest board. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine and MS Office is wanting to be a difficult bitch so blame her lol
> 
> On to the fic. Love all you, Deidre

James parks the truck, shutting it off and grabbing his bags, he made a grab for Teresa’s but he caught Charger watching him out of the corner of his eye, so he backed away and closed the door. He watched as a few men have already started unloading the truck. He watches as Teresa slowly made her way to the side door heading in, he followed a few seconds after her. He saw that Camila wasn't there yet, so he put his bags down close to where Teresa had set hers.

He grabs a stool sitting down and pulling out a cigarette as he watches the men bringing in all the coke. He pulls out his phone and calls Camila.

“Yeah Camila we made it to the safe house, they are unloading the truck now.”  
Teresa is quiet; she sits on the end barstool away from James picking at her nails. She watches, as the cocaine pile gets bigger and bigger. She hears James call Camila.

10 Minutes later Camila saunters in and she sees the enormous pile of coke. She does not look very happy, but then again when does she ever. She turns to see James and Teresa.

“No Guero?”

Teresa puts on a sad face, “No he didn't make it out of La Paz.”

Camila puts on a sympathetic face. “I’m sorry Teresa, truly. I know how much you loved him.”

Teresa nods her head. Playing the part.

Camila turns back to the coke looking at it then she turns to Teresa who was standing in front of her. James soon joins her making sure to keep some distance.

“But you realize what position you have put us in; we can't move this amount of product in this amount of time. We have a payment due to El Santo in less than a week. You realize if we don't pay him a fleet of El Santo’s men will be on a plane to Dallas.”

James speaks up, “He wasn't going to work with us.”

Camila cuts James off “I don't remember asking you a damn thing.”

She stares down Teresa, seeing her lock eyes with Camila. “I know what position I put us in, but he wasn't going to work with us. Before you had no choice and now you do. I made the gamble on my own.”

A pleased smile falls on Camila’s face, “Well done Teresa.” She turns to James. “I need a word James.”

Teresa takes that as her time to exit the building.

Camila waits until Teresa is fully out the door before turning back to James.

“Did you take care of Guero?”

“I didn't have to; one of the soldiers took him out before I could.”

“It was better that way anyways, if you would have killed him, Teresa would have fled. You have to gain her trust. Did you find anything out, anything else she might be hiding? You had 3 days to get closer to her.”

James shakes his head, “She’s not working with the DEA, and it was just Guero. I know her, and I know she cannot stand traitors. I didn't think it would be a good time to approach her.”

She doesn't look happy with his answer that he did not try to take that time to get closer to Teresa.

“She was grieving so I left her alone.”

“Just make sure to keep on trying to get close to her. I still have a feeling she's keeping something back. She will get over El Guero soon enough. I want you to keep an eye on her, become her friend, and get her to fully trust you. Reiterate that she shouldn't run; explain to her that Epifanio still wants her dead. Make her realize she is the safest with us.”

James doesn’t say anything her just nods in understanding.

Camila swipes her hand in the air at the coke, “Now we need to set up this location fast to start getting this moved.”

“I will work on setting up distro…”

“No, Teresa and I will. You get to set up this location. Make sure to secure it, I don't want anyone trying to monitor our communication. Now take Teresa back to the house with you, and pick up Pote I need him here to be on guard. Then come back here and get started.”

James nods his head reaching over to grab all the bags heading for the door. He sees Teresa sitting on a stone bench picking her nails again. He walks over to her and hands her bags to her.

“Camila wants you to go back to the house with me and get ready; you are going with her to meet some distributors.”

Teresa stands up and they walk over to the large black Cadillac SUV getting in.

They are driving down the road when Teresa is the first one to speak up.

“What did Camila have to say?”

James is quiet for a few seconds, before rubbing his hand over his face. “She thinks you are working for the DEA, so she wanted me to get closer to you on the trip back. I just played it off that because of Guero “dying” I was giving you time to process everything.”

Teresa nods, “Do you think we will be able to come up with the 3 Million before the weeks up?”

“I’m sure we will, if not I’m sure Camila has something up her sleeve.”  
He looks over at Teresa and she is biting her thumbnail, looking nervous.

James reaches over and takes her hand lightly kissing the top to reassure her. “Hey everything will be okay.” He doesn't pull his hand back until they are about 5 minutes away from the house.

They pull up to the house and see Pote waiting at the door. He watches as Teresa comes walking up the stairs and he stops her.

“Where’s Guero?”

Teresa put on a sad face, “Gone.”

“I’m so sorry Teresita. I know how much you loved him.”

Teresa nods her head slipping past him to go in the house.

Pote walks down the steps to talk to James leaning against the Cadillac smoking a cigarette.

“Camila have you take out Guero?”

James flicks his cigarette and sniffs, “No he was killed by one of the hired soldiers.”

“You don't fool me James Valdez, I see how you are around Teresita, and now that Guero is out of the picture permanently, you don't think there is anyone that will protect her, you are wrong, and if you think I’m going to stand by and let you and Camila play her, you have another thing coming cabrón. You may be an expert with guns but never forget I have been a soldado almost longer then you have been alive. I will protect that girl with my life.”

James still leaning against the SUV pushes off the car, flicking his cigarette on the ground he stands toe to toe with Pote. “Teresa is a big girl; she doesn't need anyone to watch out for her, she’s family.”

He walks off heading inside. He walks up stairs to put his bags away and grab a shower.

Meanwhile in Teresa’s room she is unpacking her stuff, she takes the dream catcher out to make sure it didn't get broke. She spots a nail hanging above her bed so she hangs it off there. She is satisfied that she has everything unpacked so she grabs some clothes and grabs a quick shower. Her bubble bath would have to wait until later.

She gets out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her while blow-drying her hair; she hears her phone buzz with a message. She sees it is from Camila.

**We have an important meeting to get to, dress to impress. We leave in 2 hours.**

Teresa doesn’t bother responding, she just hurries to get ready. She grabs a Chiara Boni La Petite Robe Diony Bra-Top Jumpsuit w/ Flared Legs, and she pairs it with some Christian Louboutin Mascaralta Platform Peep-Toe Red Sole Sandals. She quickly does her makeup keeping it simple but business like.

She leaves her room just as James is coming out of his. He sees what she is wearing and sighs. “Camila has you playing dress up again, I hate that she uses you for your looks, when we all know you are much smarter in this business than her.” 

“I know but this is the first step, we have to get going. Camila wants us back at the safe house; we have a meeting with potential investors.”

James nods following her down the stairs. He grabs his keys off the table heading out the door to see Teresa getting in the SUV. He walks over to Pote telling him to come with them. They drive silently back to the safe house. Teresa was afraid to say anything to James with Pote in the car; she would tell him of their plan eventually but now was not the time. James pulls in to the safe house and sees that the truck was gone and there were three men armed men right at the gate watching as three other men were putting up a privacy fence with a gate.

Teresa heads inside and she sees Camila in her office, she walks in and Camila hands her a drink.

“We have a meeting with K-Moon Kim; he's one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in the Southwest.” She sets a picture of the man on the desk. “Don't let his looks fool you, he came up in the Korean mob, he’s deadly and ruthless.”

Teresa nods her head sipping on her drink.

Camila fully glances over her, “I’m proud of what you have done Teresa, we will defeat Epifanio once and for all. Now we must get going, Ki-Moon isn't a man who likes to be kept waiting.”

Teresa follows Camila down the stairs and her eyes lock onto James for a brief second. Camila tells Pote he will be driving them. He opens the door letting the ladies walk out closing the door behind him.

James watches as Teresa leaves getting back to making a list of everything they were going to need.

He has Alfonso meet up with the electronics guy, picking up scanners, cameras, routers and other things they would need.

He gets to work making a call to one of his guy to have a dozen stainless steel tables delivered today.

James must have spent a couple hours getting everything up and running, he glanced at his phone a couple times, and saw that he had no missed text messages.”

He heads back to the house a while later and walks into the kitchen, he sees Teresa leaning against the counter drinking a cup of tea.

“How’d it go?”

“He’s in; we have one more meeting tonight with a potential distributor.”

“Be careful.”

“Always, I’ll be driving Camila but I’m not going unarmed.”

“Good.”

Just then, Camila walks in spotting James and Teresa. “Is the warehouse ready?”

“Yes, I got everything we need, better equipment then we had before.”

“Good, be ready to get to work.” She turns to leave “Teresa, come.”

Teresa spares James a glance following after Camila to her room. Camila walks in her closet pulling a hanger off the door; it was an Akris Ruched Off-the-Shoulder Velvet Midi Dress.

“I picked this up while you were in La Paz; I thought it would look perfect on you.”

“It's beautiful, thank you.”

Camila grabs some Jimmy Choo Lancer Studded Suede Pumps to go with it and hands them to Teresa.

“I want you to know I think of you like a daughter Teresa, I'm proud of what you have become.”

Teresa says thank you again and heads to her room to get ready. She hears a knock on her door and hears it open a few seconds later. James walks in and sees that Teresa was getting dressed.

“Sorry.”

“Its fine, what's up?”

James sits on her bed, sighing.

“I hear you are going to be meeting with Miguelangelo tonight. You have to be careful around him. I hate that you are going alone, I wish I was going with you.”

Teresa finished getting dressed, and sits next to James.

“I'll be fine, I promise.”

She reaches over her pillows grabbing a small Bersa Thunder .380 pulling it out for him to see.

“If there's anything I've learned from you, it’s always be prepared.”

She gets up to go put some earrings in.

James nods before pulling out a Walther PPK. “It’s lighter and easier to conceal. He looks at her taking in her tight fitting dress, “although I'm not sure where you would put it.”

Teresa laughs lightly “It's probably better you don't know where I'm putting it.”

She picks up the gun getting a feel for it. “Thank you.”

James nods his head, before looking around her room. He spots the dream catcher hanging on the wall. “That's a good place for it.”

Teresa sits back on her bed grabbing the Jimmy Choos, she puts one on at time, and James can’t help his eyes watching every move she makes.

“You know this reminds me of the time you had me dress up for Eric’s party.”

“You looked gorgeous in that dress.” James confesses. “I had to fight to keep myself in control, although anytime I was around you I was having a hard time doing so.”

Teresa goes to respond when there is a knock on her door, she didn't get a chance to tell whoever to come in, she just stood up from her bed when the door opened revealing Pote, he spots James sitting on her bed with Teresa standing next to it. He eyes James for a minute before turning to Teresa.

“Teresita I know you and Camila have an important meeting with Miguelangelo, and since no one is going with you I wanted to give you something.” He pulls out a small handgun similar to the Bersa she has.

“Thank you Pote but James just bought me one for tonight.”

Pote stares at James again and sees the two guns sitting on her bed, he turns back to Teresa and he hands her the gun. “Keep it; you can never have too many weapons.” He turns back to James, “always be on guard. Now, Camila is downstairs waiting for you.”

Teresa nods her head, “Thank you Pote, I will be right down.”

Pote gives James one more glare, before walking out the door.

“What did you do to piss him off?”

“I didn't do anything, he just thinks that I’m using you, we really need to find the right time to talk to him about our plans.”

“I will talk to him. You better go before he decides to come back.”

She walks over to the door with him, he rests his hand on the door, turning around to Teresa, he puts his hands on her waist pulling her to him, he softly kisses her, wanting so bad to not let her go. He pulls away resting his forehead against her, lightly rubbing their noses together.

He whispers against her lips, “Please be careful tonight.”

She nods her head not saying anything. James opens the door quickly slipping out closing it behind him.

Teresa grabs the black PPK that James gave her tucking it into the stocking on her thigh. She makes sure that the gun is secure and can’t be seen and smoothes down her dress. She takes the other two and stuffs one behind the bed and one in the closet, grabbing her phone and heading down the stairs to join Camila.

James heads to his room to change into some workout gear, he heads to the weight room to work on some stress and anxiety. He always worried about Teresa, and now that they were together, it increased two fold. He gets there and sees that it's completely empty so he grabs the bench in the front and sets his phone on shuffle, getting lost in the up and down motion. He got so lost pumping weights he didn't realize it was over an hour that went by. He cuts the playlist and gets up heading for a shower. He saw that Teresa’s car was back, they weren't expected to be back this soon. So he quickly gets dressed and goes downstairs. The doorbell rings and he sees it’s a carrier delivering a bag. He takes the bag and unzips it partially seeing a couple million of dollars in the bag. Epifanio came through for once. He walks into the sitting room and sees Camila sitting at the bar and Teresa in a chair and they are watching the news.

“$3 million courtesy of Epifanio Vargas.” He sees Teresa and Camila not taking their eyes off the TV, he saw the headline. “He took out Ki-Moon Kim?”

“And Miguelangelo, if it wasn't for Teresa we wouldn't have gotten out of there alive.”

James turns to her and sees that she hasn't said anything.

“So what do we do? He is expecting a call from you to make arrangements to pick up the coke.”

“Epifanio tried to kill us tonight; I never thought it would come to this.”

“Camila if we don't pay El Santo he is going to come here, he threatened your daughter.”

“I’m not shutting down. Now get that filthy money out of here.”

James takes the money unsure of what he is supposed to do with it, he hears Teresa bid Camila good night and she heads for the stairs, being stopped by Pote. James puts the money in Camila’s office, making sure to close the door. He will arrange for it to be picked up tomorrow. He watches as Teresa and Pote are having a quiet conversation, and he can hear Teresa say good night and she walks up the stairs. He heads up right after, passing Teresa’s door. He glances around making sure no one is around and he opens the door walking in. He sees Teresa pull the gun from under her dress tossing it on her bed, she turns to him.

“You all right?”

“Yes, we were able to escape while he took a phone call.”

“What happened?”

“Camila told me earlier today about his OCD and when we met I sensed something off with him, he shook my hand, and the minute he left the room Camila and I fled.”

He looks at her with pride, “Smart girl.”

“I was always taught to pay attention to my surroundings.”

She picks up the gun off her bed handing it to James, “I didn't need this tonight, but thank you.”

James doesn’t take the gun from her. “Keep it. Pote’s right, you can never have enough weapons.”

“Thank you.” Teresa takes the gun and puts it behind her bed where the other one is hidden.

She sits on her bed, pulling off the heels setting them aside, and she lets out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I’m just really tired, I’m going to soak in the tub for at least an hour and then go to bed. This has been a long grueling week.”

James can only nod his head in agreement, “I agree, I’m calling it an early night myself.”

Teresa stands in front of James, “It’s going to be weird not sleeping in the same room.”

“I’m just a few doors away; wake me if you need anything.”

He goes to leave but this time Teresa pulls him into her, she seals their lips together, wovening her hand through his hair. She breaks the kiss quickly afraid that anyone can walk in.

“Good night, James.”

“Good night, Teresa.”

James walks out the door heading to his room 2 doors down and fails to notice Pote standing in the hallway.

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> head here for the visuals https://www.pinterest.com/EmDee8907/stolen-moments/


End file.
